


When It's Love

by Xenafox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 'AM I GAY', Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Relationship Confusion, Romance, friggin teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: Otabek visits Yuri and IS NOT SURE HOW HE FEELS!!!! What to even do with his ice tiger, who melts into a kitten around him all the time? It's time for baths, long walks on the beach, dancing on the ice, and being utterly confused by all of it.Viktor and Yuuri are there and they are the classic annoying dads when Viktor's not trying to do things to his husband. Poor Yuri.





	1. Chapter 1

Otabek stepped away from baggage claim with his luggage in tow and anxiety welling in his stomach. He'd just touched down in Japan and felt very out of his element and lost. Just what was he doing there? Why did he agree to come? The simple aswer was Yuri, but he still wasn't sure he understood why he decided to fly to another country to simply visit a friend. Travel like that usually involved going to train or going to a competition. 

Instead, there he was, walking towards three familiar individuals, none of which were his coach: The black-haired, fakely innocent Yuuri, the friendly but annoying Viktor, and the blonde fireball, the ice tiger of Russia, Yuri Plitseky. His friend. Not his first friend, as he has his troublesome little group of pals back home, but by far his most valued friend. 

"Otabek!" Viktor called, waving him over through the crowd of travelers also dragging their luggage. "Over here over here!"

"He can see us! Shut up!" Yuri snapped, then turned his attention to Otabek again. Yuri, as usual, was wearing a mess of a leopard print shirt and some black pants. His shoes even had tigers on them. Yuuri wore a blue jacket and jeans and Viktor was covered by one of his brown trenchcoats just as Otabek had expected him to be. 

They looked so dull next to Yuri. 

"It's good to see you again!" Yuuri chirped up once Otabek was closer. Otabek smiled. He didn't mind Yuuri too much as long as he wasn't on a hug bender. But with Viktor there, arm snaking around Yuuri's waist, that shouldn't be an issue. That also meant Viktor wasn't going to hug him - which was of much comfort. 

"Same to you, Katsuki." Otabek nodded and then turned to Yuri, not sure what he was expecting. "Hey, Yuri." He tried not to stare too intensely at him, but it was difficult.

"Hey." Yuri shuffled, and then held out his hand. "Glad you could make it," he said, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. 

It would do. Otabek took his hand firmly and just held it, not shaking. "Me too." It felt nice, but lacking. Then they both let go, and Otabek was very aware of Viktor's gaze on him. 

Suddenly he felt even more anxious. 

The feeling continued on the bus ride to Yuuri's home. Viktor and Yuuri talked between themselves and occassionally Viktor said something to Otabek, asking how he was, about his flight, and so on. Yuuri didn't say much to him and Otabek didn't mind. Yuri sat next to Otabek and quietly stared dead ahead, which caused some discomfort. 

Yuri had invited him. When Otabek spoke to him about his own coach getting in an accident and needing to take a temporary leave, Yuri was quick to tell him he should join him on an extended stay to see Yuuri's family even though the Japanese man had moved to St. Petersburgh to continue life with Viktor. Yuri had somehow found himself to be honorary family, which he seemed pleased with but nervous about. As a result, he needed a friend by his side and the timing sort of worked out even if Otabek wished it hadn't been at the expense of his coach. 

And so, he had expected to see a little more joy and excitement in Yuri's face, especially regarding the way he had lit up during their last videocall planning the trip. He always looked happy during their calls. No, they didn't call each other every single day - but they texted or emailed. Not a day went by without some kind of contact, and each time, no matter how brief a conversation, Otabek found himself doling out small portions of his soul to the blonde with suspicion Yuri was doing the same. 

There was always the possibility he was being too hopeful, but Otabek didn't want to think about that. Instead he had put most of his time toward thinking about how the trip might go, but so far, in the first few minutes, he had been proven incorrect. 

Every now and then he had looked up to see Viktor's attention on Yuri, looking worried, and then his gaze would snap to Otabek. When caught he noticed that Viktor would immediately shift his focus to Yuuri, who enjoyed looking out the window during the short trip. Viktor would touch his arm, take his hand, lean his head on his shoulder and right before their stop, he even kissed Yuuri's cheek. He made their interactions look so normal and natural even as Yuuri smiled and blushed. But then, they were a couple. He and Yuri were friends who hadn't seen each other in the flesh in weeks. So, worrying about the normal acts of affection simply wasn't something he should be doing.

Then they took a short evening stroll to Yu-Topia, as Otabek heard it referred to. "Ah, Otabek, this will be your home for the next two weeks," Yuuri said, walking next to him as they approached. "Please, ask for anything you need and join us for any meals. Take all the soaks in the onsen that you'd like."

"Thank you, Yuuri," Otabek said sincerely. It was very kind of them to welcome him into the home when he saw himself as mostly Yuri's friend even if he was fine with the other two. "If your parents would prefer to charge me, I'm sure we can work something out."

"Psh." Viktor had been walking in front of them and he turned to shake his head at Otabek. "You're on the 'family plan', you don't pay for anything!"

Yuri, who had been trailing behind, finally spoke up. "That's because Viktor keeps forcing money on them even though they said not to."

"Well I'm no freeloader!" Viktor shot back. "And with how much katsudon I eat-"

"You or the pig?" asked Yuri. 

Yuuri groaned while Viktor answered again. "Me! I only let my sexy piggy eat when-"

"Aaaand we're out." Yuri sped up and tugged on the sleeve of Otabek's leather coat. "I'm taking Otabek up to the room. He must be tired from traveling. Just send food up!" Yuri ordered and as they entered the building and Otabek saw various people -guests or family? - Yuri dragged him immediately into a hallway that went up some stairs. 

"Hey!" Viktor shouted but Otabek didn't stop Yuri. He knew that while he was currently distracted and unsure of how to feel, he was tired. The minute he had a good meal and a comfortable bed, he was sure to crash. 

For the time being he awkwardly dragged his suitcase and navigated the hallway with his backpack, one arm out as Yuri continued to grasp his sleeve and haul him forward, silent but driven. Otabek didn't say anything. He'd rather wait until they stopped. 

They did so soon. They went up the steps, to the right, and there was a door. Yuri nudged it open with his foot and Otabek was led into a large room. It was fairly sparse, a big bed, a table, dresser, decorative rug, and Yuri's luggage. Well, there was the pile of clothing and mystery STUFF in front of the bed, but that was it. The bed at least looked inviting, what with its fuzzy black and yellow striped blanket and black and red pillows visible. 

He had brought, well, one blanket. "Your room is nice, but it would be easier for me to unpack in my own," he said, hoping Yuri didn't mind that. 

Yuri let go of him and looked at him. "This is your room. This is our room."

"Huh?" 

"Our room," Yuri repeated and started toward his pile of stuff. "Uh, see, I kind of invited you without checking that there might be an extra room, so you're staying in here with me. That's cool, right? It's a really big bed and I don't roll around much so I'll be on my side." He faced away from Otabek. 

It was a big bed, and Yuri took up no space at all at his current size. And...Otabek didn't voice it, but he found the thought comforting. "It's fine, Yuri, really it is." He had never been one for sleepovers with his male friends - or any friends at all - but they were also not people who brought him comfort. Crashing in the same bed or even the same space meant one of them was drunk or on some other drug, something Otabek didn't partake in aside from the occssional hard liquor. He couldn't really afford to get into those sorts of things and accomplish what he wanted to. 

Yuri was a tough kid, uncensored and with an edge, but he wasn't a true troublemaker or wannabe thug like some of Otabek's pals back home. He was the kind of person he liked having at his side.

"If you're sure. I mean, if I have to sleep on the floor I can. It'll fucking suck but I'll do it."

"I'm not going to ask you to sleep on the damn floor, Yuri. Where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"I don't care." Yuri shrugged and turned to face him again, his eyes boring into Otabek's suddenly. "I'm happy you came."

"Me too," Otabek said, and chose a bare side of the room near one of the windows to set his suitcase and backpack. He started to head to said spot when Yuri decided to walk back to him. 

Otabek blinked in surprise as two strong arms wrapped themselves around his body and Yuri's small frame came to rest snugly against his own. "I'm REALLY happy you came."

No words came from Otabek; he couldn't find them. Yuri, the bold, explosive Russian competitor quietly and firmly hugging him like that was something special and he knew it. He hugged him back just as tightly to convey what he knew he couldn't in speech. Not every thought needed to be said out loud anyway, even if he could figure it out. 

They stayed like that for nearly a minute before Yuri's grasp loosened and Otabek knew his must too. When they pulled away Yuri's face was red. Otabek was sure his wasn't much better. He and his pals gave each other one armed hugs, little tokens of affection, but nothing so intimate as that hug. 

None of them could he regard as a best friend, though. 

"You should unpack," Yuri said, and moved a few strands out of his own face as he looked around. "I'll ah...I should pick up my mess and put things away. We got here two days ago see, but I didn't really feel settled in."

"Oh?" Otabek asked as he finally settled his luggage and opened his suitcase to find a change of clothes to settle into for the night. He didn't expect to go anywhere else for the night.

"Mmm. See, the first day we all sort of rested, but Viktor was annoying as shit." Yuri was picking clothing out of his pile. "Yuuri gets really tired from traveling and all he fucking did was sleep. Fatass just stayed in his bed all damn day. Viktor didn't have him to obsess over so he dragged me down to the Ice Castle and then to eat and then just to stare at things and talk. If it wasn't chilly out this time of year we could have at least gone to the beach for swimming, but instead it was all just stupid." He picked up some shirts, threw them on the bed, and started to fold them. 

Otabek couldn't help a smile and a laugh. "So kind of what he does in St. Petersburgh if you've been dumb enough to crash at their place."

"Shutup! But yea."

"And today?"

"Today he had Yuuri, he was fine and distracted. I was bored. Mostly from the time we left Russia I was waiting for you to get here."

"Is that so?" Otabek asked quietly, choosing a pair of blue sweatpants and a white shirt with black music notes on it. Basically, things to lay around in. "Care if I change in here?" Actually, he'd need the bathroom soon but they were talking.

"Uh-huh. And go ahead. At least you ask."

"What do you mean?" Otabek asked, taking off his leather jacket and stepping to the closet to find an unused hanger. 

"Viktor! He'll fucking strip in front of anyone! Yuuri will take off his shirt and pants sometimes if he's a bit drunk, but I'll be brushing my teeth and Viktor will just walk in butt naked behind me and start washing himself!"

"Huh." Otabek only found it so strange. He never really minded being nude in front of people he knew as long as it wasn't in a sexual way. He didn't flaunt it, though, as he imagined Viktor probably did if Yuuri was anywhere in sight. 

"He's even worse if Yuuri is around," Yuri commented as if reading his thoughts. He was carrying his folded shirts to a drawer. "He'll back his ass up into him with a big grin just to embarrass the pig and actually, it's pretty weird."

Otabek rolled his eyes. Poor Yuuri. And Yuri. Both of them, really. "Maybe with more people he'll be good," he said as he pulled off his shirt and bunched it up in his hands. "Uh...laundry..."

"Just throw it on the floor," Yuri said, turning back and pausing as he looked at Otabek. "Deal with it later."

A little messy for his tastes, but Otabek supposed it didn't have to be dealt with right that moment anyway, so he tossed the shirt to an empty corner of the room. "If he's like that, the PDA must be pretty bad to be cooped up with here."

"Actually, they aren't bad here." Yuri started picking up plush cats from his pile. "In Russia I know I've told you how they crawl all over each other. Here they're...mmmm...they're affectionate with each other but I guess it's sort of sweet."

"Really?" He was surprised to hear that from Yuri, to a point. Once in a while Yuri did let his guard down around Otabek and say surprisingly cute things. Whether he noticed himself saying those things, Otabek wasn't sure. He started stripping off his pants. 

"Yea. Mostly holding hands and all that, he doesn't practically stick his face in Yuuri's ass. Just wants to be with him and be respectful of his family." He dumped his plushes on his bed and stared at Otabek again. "If I were Viktor and you were Yuuri and we were in Russia, I'd be licking your chest right now. It's that bad."

Otabek barked out a loud laugh and then caught himself laughing still but quietly. "Oh, wow. That's awful. He really has so little self control?" 

Yuri laughed too, his eyes falling closed briefly in a look Otabek found positively adorable. "If Yuuri gets down to his underpants for any reason, I know that's my cue to get the hell out of there. " Yuri shook his head. 

"Sounds awful." Otabek slipped on his sweatpants. "Are those the nights you go home to call me to shake the trauma?"

Yuri snorted. "Pretty much. Ah, I wish I could bring you back with me." And then he stopped, and turned red again. 

Otabek kept smiling until suddenly the door that had fallen halfway closed banged wide open suddenly and Viktor was there. "Oh boys! Have some dinOOOOH! Are we interupting?" He winked.

"Viktor!" Yuri barked but didn't actually say anything else. 

Behind Viktor was Yuuri with a tray of food. "Viktor!" he said as well, quietly. "Come on let's just let Otabek get comfortable and rest!"

"Oh he's getting comfortable," Viktor said and moved aside to let Yuuri in. 

Otabek remembered he was shirtless. "Yes, yes I am," he said matter-of-factly so as not to play too much into Viktor's silliness. "I'm ready to relax, eat, and sleep in something that's not a plane seat." 

"Do you need any additional bedding?" Yuuri asked as he set the tray down on the table. "We also have robes if you want one."

"Ugly green ones," Yuri muttered. 

"...And we have slippers too," Yuuri continued. "Um, Yuri can show you to the house kitchen if you'd like, help yourself to water and snacks."

"Thank you, I'm okay for now," Otabek said, and slipped on his shirt. 

"Ah, no problem," Yuuri said with a shy smile. He was so different outside of competition, and Otabek remembered Yuri commenting on his lack of confidence. Apparently it was still very much there, maybe dependent on the social situation. 

"Come, Yuuri," Viktor said, holding his hand out for his fiance. Yuuri took the offered hand and Viktor squeezed it. "We'll go have ourselves a mini date while these two catch up," he said, and there was a friendly tone there as compared to a teasing one. "Enjoy your dinner," Viktor said, waving.

"Okay BYE jut go away!" Yuri growled and Viktor shook his head. 

"Night," Otabek said to the couple and they bid him goodnight as well before leaving and fully closing the door.

"See what I mean?" Yuri approached the table. "Always barging in. Always hovering...its too much sometimes."

"It does seem like it could be a bit much. What's for dinner?" He wasn't used to Japanese cuisine. 

"Donburi with seafood...it's a rice dish. It's really good, better than the pork cutlet bowls the pig is obsessed with," Yuri picked up a bowl and chopstiks to bring to Otabek even as he was already walking over. He handed Otabek his food and then picked up the other bowl, going to sit on the edge of the bed. "Yuuri's family always makes really good food. They have treated me like family too ever since we had that face-off. I don't know why, but I like it."

Otabek tested the feel of the chopsticks. He'd used them before. He crossed the room and sat next to Yuri to eat. "That's nice of them. I hope they won't mind me being here."

"They seemed happy I would be having someone here. I think they felt bad I was third-wheeling the idiots. It was getting to be annoying, honestly. I mean I get along with Yuuri's friend Yuuko...but she has three kids and runs the Ice Castle and can't exactly just hang out. So...thanks for coming."

"Of course," Otabek replied, and the two set on their food, chatting very little as they did. Otabek hadn't realized how damn hungry he was and he had to pace himself. The food was really good and his stomach felt completely empty when he started in on it. Yuri was shoveling it in his face like he was used to it. 

When they stopped, both of them had some food left in their bowls but could fit no more - it was extremely filling. Yuri instructed Otabek to leave the bowls both on the table, again they'd take care of it later. And for that, Otabek was grateful. It was just as he'd suspected - he ate food and he was really tired. His eyes felt heavy and his body achey. So he asked Yuri to show him to the bathroom so that he may get ready. 

Upon returning to the room, he saw Yuri sitting on his side of the bed, changed into shorts and nothing else. "You don't have to go to bed because I am," he told him, pulling back the covers and sliding in. The sheets were extremely soft and welcoming, better than what he used at home. 

"Mmm, I'm not gonna sleep." Yuri held up his phone. "I was gonna fuck around on the internet for a while until I nod off. Unless that will keep you awake?"

"Nah." Otabek sunk his head into a plush red pillow. "There's no keeping me awake. You can sit around and watch videos if you like, I'm going to sleep pretty well." He was telling the truth but even if all that wasn't so, he'd lie. Yuri's presence as he fell asleep was beyond welcoming, but he wouldn't say that. 

"Alright. But if I do keep you up just tell me to get the fuck out."

"Of your own room?"

Yuri shrugged. "Whatever."

Otabek shook his head. "I wouldn't. Like I said, don't worry about it." He yawned. "I'm ready to just sleep."

"Okay." Yuri turned his attention back to his phone. "Well um...goodnight, and all that," he said, probably blushing again. 

Otabek closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Yuri," he said. He could hear some very faint noises from the phone, but not enough to keep him up. He almost liked them just because they meant Yuri was there and that fact too left him feeling hesistant to fall asleep. Regardless, in less than five minutes he had fallen into a deep sleep. 

\--

When Otabek blinked his eyes awake, he had no idea how much time had passed. He had also forgotten where he was for a few moments and felt confused by the soft blankets and the nice pillow beneath his head. His bed at home wasn't bad. Just...not as nice, even if he was good about keeping it clean and made. 

There was also an unfamiliar warmth against his back that confused him. When he had opened his eyes properly, there was low lighting in the room from the window. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw a mess of blonde hair there beside him. He could only see the top of Yuri's head, the rest of his form covered by the blankets, but from what he could tell Yuri had curled up right against his back. The other half of the bed was empty and Yuri had completely rolled onto Otabek's side. 

He didn't mind. It was soothing. He slept with a teddy bear at home whose warmth paled in comparison with his friend's. 

If he didn't have to pee he would have turned right back and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep anymore but he welcomed the relaxation and time to go over his thoughts. Nature was insistent and so he pulled himself away from the form beside him and very carefully stepped out of bed so as not to wake Yuri. It seemed he was successful and he went to use the bathroom, which was upstairs on the third floor. 

As soon as he reached it he was annoyed to see the door closed. Occupied. He could wait but he didn't really look forward to standing in the hallway of the new place he was unfamiliar with. And just who might come out of the bathroom? The door slid open and -oh, it was Yuuri. 

Yuuri looked at him and raised a hand in a little wave. "Oh, sorry, you didn't wait long did you?"

"No. What time is it? I didn't even look at my phone." Was it early? Was it late?

"It's about 8. Viktor and I slept in. Sort of." Otabek was not going to ask for clarification. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, actually. I fell asleep right away. I don't know what time Yuri went to bed, though."

"Hopefully not late." Yuuri sighed. "He seems to get super restless at night and stays up longer than he should, lately anyway. Then he's grumpy the next day. Is he awake too?"

"No."

"Oh. Well just let him sleep. Viktor wants us all to eat breakfast together but I'll let him know Yuri is catching up on his rest. Aaaand...if I'm going to do that, I better do it now." Yuuri offered him a guilty look. "Sorry to run off. Someone needs to keep track of that fiance of mine," he said, his eyes sparkling. 

Otabek thought it was very touching the way Yuuri and Viktor were with each other. "It's fine, go ahead. I need to use the bathroom anyway."

"Alright. Text us when you guys are ready to do something," Yuuri said and then slid by Otabek to find Viktor. Otabek just nodded in return and stepped into the bathroom. 

When he returned to the bedroom, Yuri was asleep but had rolled over to his side, facing away from Otabek. He crawled into the bed leaving a few inches between himself and his friend, his mind already going as he thought more about Yuuri and Viktor. 

Otabek had never been in love. He couldn't say he'd ever been that interested in it, even if he had a few minor schoolboy crushed when he was much younger. So, he couldn't help but be a little envious of the two, and curious as to how they knew their feelings. 

It was his understanding that Viktor had dropped everything and flown to Japan just because of an initial interest in Yuuri. Viktor was a much different person, but Otabek had to wonder about that spark. It seemed so impulsive even if Viktor had harbored feelings for a long time. But then he had been impulsive with Yuri. He had rolled up on his motorcycle, dragged him on, and taken him on what was probably a very strange and random friend date. 

Otabek didn't do that sort of thing. 

And he had been so, SO excited when his friend won gold! It was all he thought about for a long time, and he had contemplated getting blind drunk in celebration later that night but settled for a long call with Yuri. A long call that happened the next night, and the night after that too. 

The attachment he had for Yuri was something unique from the other feelings he had for his friends...what did that mean? Perhaps, he decided, it would be worth it to track down Yuuri alone during the trip and try to figure things out. He'd already decided he trusted him. 

He couldn't have been thinking too terribly long when he felt a disturbance next to him and heard a long sigh. Otabek had turned on his back, head propped up slightly with the pillow. He watched Yuri pick his head up. Yuri was still for a moment then slightly started to turn and suddenly dropped down on his stomach, face-down in his own pillow. He groaned into it and turned to rest his face on it as he looked at Otabek. "Uuugghh morning."

"Morning," Otabek just kind of smiled at him. "Sleepy?"

"A little...I guess...mostly cold." 

"Did you wear anything other than your shorts?"

"Hell no, that's too much clothing to wear in bed." Yuri either forgotten that Otabek had on a shirt and pants or just didn't care. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. Probably close to 9." 

Yuri snorted and reached out an arm to the far side of the bed, under the pillow there, and produced his phone. That was an odd place to keep it. He propped himself up on his arms and checked it. "Oh, it is 9. Good guessing."

Otabek offered a non-committal shrug. "I used the bathroom at 8, so not really."

"Oh." Yuri grabbed his phone then and scooted over to Otabek, his torso against Otakbek's arm. He used Otabek's chest to prop his phone on and Otabek pretended to not be surprised at all by all the physical closeness. "Did you see anyone else up?" he asked, scrolling through Instagram. 

"Just Yuuri. He went to distract Viktor so he doesn't try to force us down to breakfast." There were a LOT of cats on Yuri's Instagram feed. It was cute. 

"Ugh. Yuuri's a dumbass but for some reason he's the only one who ever has a shot at getting Viktor to stop be annoying."

"Ha, he doesn't seem so bad," Otabek said.

"Spend more time with him," Yuri said, glaring at him for a moment.

That's what Otabek intended to do at some point, so he didn't say anything. He just remained comfy, letting Yuri take his time scrolling through his photos. It was strange to have someone rest on him like that. Even stranger when Yuri suddenly sighed, started to rise up, but then collapsed himself across Otabek's chest with his arms out. "I have to piss," he complained. "But it's cold and I don't want to move!"

"You live in Russia you asshole, how are you not used to the cold?" Otabek teased. He gently shoved at Yuri's hip. "Just go to the bathroom!"

"Nooo..." Yuri protested and just went limp.

He wasn't really heavy but a deadweight was a deadweight. "Oomph...Yuri! You're crushing me," Otabek said, wiggling under him. "Get off!"

"Sorry. Dead." 

"Yuri!" Otabek laughed and shoved at him again. "Come on you fuckwit, get the hell off me!" he tried to pick his body up. 

"Just do a lift."

"Just do- Yuri!!" Otabek struggled. "I can't do lifts! Especially with dead people!!"

Yuri suddenly picked his head up, lifted himself up a bit, and looked at Otabek. "Hey, let's learn some! If those two can do it, we can do it."

"Yea?"

"Yea!" Yuri decided to leave the bed by crawling completely over Otabek and then scooting off the mattress. He had a serious case of bedhead. "You know Viktor would probably love to show us too, maybe he can use up his annoying energy that way!"

It-it wasn't a bad idea, he had to admit. Otabek was open to learning more. He had never thought about skating as a pair with anyone, but Yuuri and Viktor looked to be in a state of bliss when they did it so...so maybe it was an idea. He'd lift Yuri, feel his hand against his cheek... he nodded. "You know what? Let's do that!"

Yuri flashed him a grin. "Fuck yea!"

"Didn't you have to pee?" Otabek asked, getting out of bed himself.

"Yup!" Yuri started towards the door. "As soon as I get back we're getting dressed and tracking those two down!" he yelled, and then ran out of sight. 

 

Finding them was not hard. Yuri showed Otabek the way to the Ice Castle and right inside were Viktor and Yuuri, enjoying some time to themselves on the ice. They were very quiet too, skating hand in hand and occassionally giving the other a little spin. 

"Ah, they're just taking it easy instead of doing real training." Yuri sat down in the space just outside the rink to change into his skates, Otabek sitting beside him. "I like these days."

"Oh? Is Viktor tough to train under?"

"At times, but that's not really it..." Yuri focused on his skates, eyes narrowing. "It's...he made a promise to ME, a while ago. He never made one to Yuuri before that, but he made one to me."

Otabek nodded, remembering Yuri telling him about that over text at one time. That text had not been particularly calm, but Yuri's voice in that moment was level. 

"Then he moved here, trained the pig, I mean he choreographed a routine for me but that's not the same fucking thing as what I needed and he knows that." There was the anger. "Then he stayed to keep coaching him, Yuuri went from being his pet to his boyfriend somehow, and it just pisses me off!" He looked up. "It wasn't supposed to go this way!"

He wasn't entirely sure what Yuri meant. He knew Yuri didn't have any feelings for Viktor outside of the once admiration he felt for him, and the current famimial like bond the three of them currently held. "Do you hate it this way?"

Yuri looked caught off guard. He stared at Otabek and then back out at the two on the ice. "I don't know."

Otabek nodded as he began to lace his skates. "I don't really get it. I thought things still worked out, you got the gold and you got stuck with these two regardless...or is it because you just wanted Viktor in your life?" Otabek asked, unafraid of Yuri getting mad. He had yet to get mad at Otabek for asking him the rare, loaded question.

"I would have rather...but I guess maybe this is more interesting. I would have been pretty pissed if Yuuri had quit. The fucker almost retired." 

"I remember that. Even I would have been mad." Otabek wasn't jealous of Yuuri, but with the chances he had opened up for him with Viktor's aid, he would have been upset to see him just leave and retire. He was a competitor Otabek liked having. 

"Yea. Well. They piss me off a lot but I can't do shit. I don't really want them to stop either."

"There's no pleasing you," Otabek shook his head, amused, and got to his feet. Yuri stood beside him and Otabek motioned toward the ice. "Shall we?"

"Yea yea." Yuri followed him out onto the ice where Yuri and Viktor were slowly skating side by side. Their heads turned as if on cue to face the two new entrants to the rink. 

"Yuri! Otabek!" Viktor called and started to skate toward them, Yuuri closely behind. "You got UP!"

"Of course we did!" Yuri snapped. "We don't sleep all damn day like Yuuri!"

"Hey, that's only when I travel," Yuuri whined in self defense, catching up with Viktor and stopping with him in front of the other two. "Otherwise I get up."

"You do like to sleep," Viktor said, missing the way Yuuri's face fell as he was so casually thrown under the bus. But once again, Viktor turned his attention to the two before him. "Hmm, not saying anything, but I thought you two might be enjoying the day together in the room, all, you know, alone."

Immediately Otabek felt his face heat up. He knew what that implied. "Excuse me?"

"So what if we did!?" Yuri barked. "But we didn't, and you're sick! Gross!"

Yuuri put his hand on Viktor's arm. "Hey come on, of course they'd want to hang out and skate."

Otabek felt thankful toward Yuuri. Yea, he'd have to spend time with him at some point for sure. "Yes."

"Not just that, we wanna train!" Yuri punched Viktor's other arm, and hard. Viktor flinched and made a face. "Teach us how to skate as a pair!"

Yuuri's eyes went wide as dinner plates, and Viktor blinked. "Huh? You two want to do pairs skating?" Viktor asked, and rubbed his arm where he was hit. 

"I...yes, we're interested." Otabek felt nervous, not having expected Yuri to just say it like that. "It's just that it looks sort of fun, and if you two are going to do it, well, you should share some of the skills and...ah..." His face was so red. And he wanted to glide along the ice peacefully with Yuri, like the other two had been doing. He decided to shoot Yuuri his most pleading look as Yuri seemed ready to chew out Viktor. 

Before he could do so, Yuuri met Otabek's gaze. "Well, it's pretty difficult, and you have to really, really trust your partner...plus the strength it takes for lifts and all is another thing..." He shifted on the ice. 

"Aha! Yes!" Viktor held up a finger. "Trust is key. I will not teach either of you if I don't believe you trust each other completely," he said, pointing at each of them. 

"Of course I trust Otabek or I wouldn't have invited him over!" Yuri declared. 

"I trust Yuri more than anyone," Otabek said seriously. As soon as he did so Yuri turned and looked at him, a very brief, innocent little happy smile on his face before the tiger in him came surging back and he glared fiercely at Viktor. 

"Hmm. Hmm hmm hmm." Viktor tapped that finger to his lips as Yuuri looked on. "I think that...! We'll see."

"What," Yuri said dryly. 

"I said we'll see," Viktor repeated. "I have to observe you two for a couple of days. You two think you're confident in your relationship? Ah, wonderful!" He spread his arms momentarily before resting them at his sides. "But you haven't seen each other in a while, and I have to see how you get on together first. Give me a couple of days."

Otabek nodded, a little crestfallen but understanding. He did need a couple more days to explore his feelings on Yuri after all. 

Yuri didn't seem to agree. "No! TODAY. Toooo-daaaay. Come on you'll drop anything for him!" he said, pointing at Yuuri. 

"Well..." Yuuri looked somewhat concerned at the pointing. "If you recall, when he played each version of Eros for us and began to coach us for that competition...he refused to teach me past what I learned and could do, and what I could grasp. He made-made me figure out what that kind of love meant to me," Yuuri said, gazing at Viktor. 

"I heard you thought it meant pork cutlet bowls," Otabek pointed out and earned a snicker from Yuri. 

"Mm, sorta, I guess, but I knew it was Viktor."

"UGH, you're so cute!" Viktor said, wiggling back and forth on his skates. "Stop being so adorable!"

"Oh, gross..." Yuri turned toward Otabek with a disgusted look on his face. 

"Viktor you should finish talking to them!" Yuuri said with a blush as he backed away a little, but it was no use, Viktor already had his hands on Yuuri's hips and was pulling closed to him. "Viktor!"

"No no let me kiss you! I could eat you up Katsudon!"

"Wow," Otabek said deadpan. He could see why Yuri was often in various states of annoyance. He hoped if he did fall in love he didn't act like that. It was embarrassing just to watch!

"Go skate you two!" Viktor told them. "Go skate and have fun, worry about training later. Let your bond grow and bloom! Then show me how ready you are!" he said, still trying to recapture Yuuri as he backed yet farther away on his skates. 

Otabek was too happy to tear his sight away from the lovebirds and back to Yuri. "Let's skate Otabek, let's show him we can skate together." The blonde took his hand and dragged him away, but didn't let go for a long time. He clutched Otabek's hand firmly in his and they skated together, side by side. Yuri led them, sometimes moving in front of Otabek. 

He would take Otabek and sort of glide him in an arch in front of him. Otabek would do the same, moving each other here and there, always grasping hands somehow. Otabek decided to be bold and when he was behind Yuri at one point he put both his hands on his hips. Yuri looked over his shoulder in surprise but then his lips curved into a smile and he let himself lean backwards as if to drape himself back over Otabek's shoulder, his neck arched up beautifully as his hands splayed at his sides. 

It felt good, and probably looked good, but it certainly was something actively steering and kind of supporting another person on the ice while trying to go smoothly. It was a challenge...and one he liked. Yuri pulled away slightly and turned with his body so close to Otabek's that they both stumbled and almost fell on each other but with shared laughs they recovered and stayed on their feet. 

Dancing on the ice, that was what it was. Otabek had done training exercises with others, but never really danced with them. It was more fun than he ever would have thought, and if he could have kept it up all day with Yuri he gladly would have. 

However Yuuko showed up after about an hour, telling them she needed them off the rink so she could prepare for the day's opening. Otabek had forgotten it wasn't completelt private. Yuuri and Viktor were across the rink talking when Yuri went to meet Yuuko. "Hey, this is my friend Otabek that I was talking about!" he yelled to her as he approached and Otabek skated lazily behind him. 

"Yuri! Hi!" she responded with a wave and leaned on the barrier. "Oh, so I finally get to meet him? Hi, Otabek," she said with a little bow. 

Otabek nodded to her. "Um, hi...?"

"Yuuko," Yuri helpfully supplied as he stepped off the ice. "This is Yuuko."

"Oh - oh!" It clicked then. She was one of the few Yuri could stand. "Hello. It's nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand after crossing off the ice as well. 

She took it and shook it. "It's great you're finally here! I thought Yuri was going to explode from excitement. He talked about you so much!"

"Yuuko..." Yuri said once again, but that time in a very embarrassed tone. 

"Well, you did!" she said, turning to face Yuri. "I don't blame you. Even I'm tired of those two over there, and Yuuri and I have been friends for a very very long time. I think he even used to crush on me," she said with a giggle, and then caught herself. "Anyway, you two can come back later if you'd like. Anytime when I am not open for business, groups or lessons, you know? Then you two - or four - can do whatever you'd like."

He liked the sound of that. "That's really cool, thank you."

She giggled again. "So polite and so stoic, good thing I'm not a teenage girl again! Anyway I need to go to the office and take care of some things while those two finish up," she told them. "Have a good day!" Then, Yuuko walked off. 

Otabek looked to Yuri immediately, tickled by what she'd said. Stoic? And if she were younger? Not that he'd be interested he was sure. Still, those were good things to hear, in addition to something else. "You talked about me a lot, huh?"

"Oh shut up," Yuri snapped. "No I didn't. Let's just go okay!?" 

Otabek laughed and agreed, and they were both out of their skates and out of the building before Viktor and Yuuri could catch up with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am taking long with this readers! I'd say I'm busy but honestly I like to sleep a lot. Oops.

Most of day found them walking along the beach. It was too cold to swim as Yuri had said, but the view was wonderful and the sounds the waves made lulled them into a sort of peace as they walked. At first they didn't talk much to each other. They'd dropped off their skates at the room and gotten some snacks, but it was very much in silence. It didn't change much as they walked and Otabek took in the sea. 

To be able to just be comfortably silent with someone was a good thing. Otabek was very quiet with most everyone, but a lot of the time the other party would fill the air with their own voice. His buddies back home sure did it. They were louder than hell and often left his head throbbing. He'd much rather listen to music and and the sounds of a party he was DJing than their out of control mouths always talking tough and trying to be impressive. 

Tiresome was more like it. 

Yuri's quiet made him happy. So did watching his blonde hair in the breeze off the ocean, and looking at those determined eyes, lost in thought. Otabek was so happy to be with him there, for real, and not over video call. Already the first day was going by so fast. A couple of weeks still lay before them and he felt like it would slip by before he knew it. 

"I like to come down here late at night," Yuri said suddenly. Otabek said nothing in response but looked at him, prompting him to speak again. "No one else is around. I mean...sometimes I take Makkachin out with me, if he's up and doesn't feel like being in the bed with the assholes. But other than that I come down here alone."

"What do you do when you're out here alone?"

"Think, throw shells, that's about it." Yuri shrugged. "It's my escape so I don't feel cooped up and go batshit."

Otabek raised an eyebrow. "Batshit?" 

Yuri nodded. "We haven't been here in town long, I know, but sometimes it all feels like too much, like I'm going to need to scream or yell. I get frustrated even when I know I shouldn't."

"At what?"

"I don't really know. Sometimes I think too much and I feel really pissed off. I don't even have a lot to be mad about. I won gold, Viktor still choreographed my program, Grandpa's doing really good." He shrugged and pulled his black hoodie up to hide his head. 

"Mmm." It made Otabek worry, but he wasn't going to say that. Such anger wasn't good for Yuri. But what could he really say when he didn't understand it? "I think too much sometimes too," he admitted, because he could identify with that to a point. "But I don't get mad."

"No?" Yuri looked at him. 

He shook his head. "No. I get irritated, and then I kind of don't care. I drop the effort to care."

"Ah..."

Otabek frowned. "Sorry. I know it makes little sense. I keep most things and people at a distance because to actually care takes more energy than I have."

"No, it kind of makes sense," Yuri said. "I don't totally get it, but it does take a lot of energy to give a fuck. I know I get mad because I care about whatever, I care in a way that I end up angry. Um..." 

Otabek shrugged. "That makes sense too." He got where Yuri was going, and was happy to hear him talk about himself openly. There were times Yuri was still a questionmark...and Otabek knew he himself was too. He didn't like to give too much away. He liked keeping himself locked in, away from others. Others induced anxiety and pains he'd rather not deal with. 

"Okay. Cool."

"Haha."

"I like talking to you," Yuri said quietly, and he didn't look over. He looked down at the beach as he walked. 

Otabek looked at the beach as well, watching shell after shell slope down into the wet sand. He'd spend all the time he could with just Yuri if it was possible. He'd walk that beach with him as long as he was permitted. "I like talking to you too."

 

When they returned in the evening after more walking and finally more conversation, Viktor invited them to dinner with Yuuri's parents. Yuri hesitated, but ended up saying no. He then thought to ask Otabek if that was okay and it was. Otabek wasn't entirely sure he felt like meeting Yuuri's family right at that moment, not until he felt more settled in and rested and had at least a little willpower to share his precious time with Yuri. 

To the room they went with a request for Yuuri to bring up some dinner. One in the room Yuri went down to shorts again and grabbed his phone, sitting back on the bed. Otabek felt like that was the best option. All they'd done that day was skate a little and go for a longass walk, and it was still only early evening, but he felt tired. Travel lag had caught up with him more than he had realized. 

He grabbed his laptop out of his bag and moved to his side of the bed with it, opening it up. Immediately Yuri looked over. "Watcha doin?"

"I have no idea. Just relaxing, maybe I'll check some blogs."

"We should watch a movie," Yuri suggested. "I mean there's a television in the living room, but this would be easier.

Otabek agreed. "Yea, if you want. You don't mind being cooped up in here with me?" he asked, knowing the answer but wanting to make sure. 

"Why would I? I invited you here, so I want you around." He scooted over right next to Otabek, pressed against his side. "Let's find a movie. Something with action or..."

"Talking animals?" Otabek finished for him. 

Yuri nodded. Otabek set about searching and found an animated movie about cats. He'd never seen it and it wasn't his style but Yuri's eyes had lit up so they selected it. It was a short adventure movie. It was okay. Otabek wouldn't have cared for it if he saw it alone. Seeing it alone would have meant Yuri wouldn't curl up against him again, letting his hair fall against Otabek's shoulder as he laughed at something on the screen. He made a few comments to point out inconsistencies in the film or factual errors. At one point Otabek gave him shit for being so relentless on a movie he seemed to otherwise enjoy.

He got a light kick in the leg. 

When it ended Otabek inwardly panicked. What were they supposed to do next? The night before he had gotten in and fallen asleep almost right away. The day was filled with simple pleasures, but not they were in a 'lull' of time before either one would sleep again and he worried too much time to do nothing would make Yuri decide he didn't really want him around. The fear had hit him so suddenly that his mouth went dry as he watched the credits roll. 

"Aaaah, that was good," Yuri said, stretching out next to him and sitting up straight. "We never got dinner, did we?"

"No. Maybe it's not ready yet?" 

"Nah, it's definitely ready," Yuri said. He turned and climbed off the bed, doing another stretch that involved bending one leg up behind him. Otabek was always impressed by his flexibility. "I'll go get us food, and then we should take a bath."

"Uh..."

"In the onsen!" Yuri said quickly, his cheeks turning scarlet. "It's really comfortable. You'll love it!"

"OH!" Otabek laughed with great relief and then immediately felt bad about whatever message that probably conveyed. "Oh. It just came off so random."

"Yea," Yuri said as he relaxed and started to laugh too. "I guess that's not something that people just say to each other often."

"Not so much, no." Otabek stood up from the bed. "Actually the onsen sounds nice. I've used one before, but with my coach and it, er, wasn't relaxing." No, it wasn't, because the entire time he got what counted as a lecture about taking care of his body. 

"You'll love this one. Sometimes Viktor still shows up naked but...then he gets in the water and just kind of zones out even if Yuuri is there. When he would flirt with Yuuri before he'd stand around a lot with his dick out. It was horrible," Yuri said, covering his eyes for a second and then laughing again. 

Otabek shuddered. "You poor soul," he said with half real sympathy and half mocking. 

"Don't, asshole." Yuri shook a finger at him. "I'm gonna get us food," he said, going out the door. 

He returned with some noodle dishes that they wolfed down. Otabek hadn't realized how hungry he was and once again he was struck too by how good the food was. He knew that meant the next evening he'd have to join Yuuri's family for dinner. He couldn't scarf down their food without at least telling them how excellent it was. 

Once they were finished up it was onsen time. Yuri led him to get an appropriate towel. He had grabbed soap and shampoo for both of them from his own things as well. Otabek wasn't picky about the products he used at that time. Yuri took him downstairs and they headed for a nice night soak. There were some guests about but securing a more private bath was easier, as Yuri led him to the space that Viktor and Yuuri tended to enjoy. 

They stopped first to strip their clothes, which Otabek did easily. He didn't think it'd be anything at all for Yuri, who had been there before and certainly stripped in front of Yuuri and Viktor. Or he probably did anyway. But he noticed, Yuri hesiated. He looked at Otabek, eyes wide, and then turned away. 

Otabek raised an eyebrow but still played it off as modesty. When Yuri was nude they sat down on the offered stools to quickly wash themselves. Otabek couldn't help but look at Yuri and laugh at the way he was covered in suds. "Clean enough?"

"Uh...yea...this happens sometimes." 

Otabek took a brave step and reached to playfully shove at Yuri. His hand slid along his wet arm and he got a fist full of soap. "Weirdo."

"Yea yea shut up," Yuri said, growling and immediately going to rinse himself off. 

Otabek shook his head. "You look like a damn sheep, not a tiger."

"Shut up!"

Once they had washed, Otabek wandered over to enter the hot water. He was supposed to use his towel for modesty but no one else was around and he didn't care if Yuri saw his ass. It was JUST his ass, after all. And maybe he hoped he would look. 

"No modesty, huh? Are you trying to take after Viktor?" 

Otabek looked over his shoulder to see Yuri, who had carefully covered himself up. "I don't see the point from the wash area to the bath." 

"Mm. I guess that's true." Yuri entered the water right after him and the two found a nice spot to settle down right next to a statue and a few plants. "Oh man. This is the most relaxed I've been in here like...ever," he commented.

Otabek felt his entire body just settle into the water, a sense of comfort and peace completely washing over him. He'd been in there what, a minute? Already it was amazing. He sighed and sank down more. "Mmmm."

Yuri did the same as him. He seemed like perhaps he wanted to talk more. However, he didn't, he just stayed next to his friend and again pressed his side to him. They each had their towels on their heads and there was absolutely no barrier between them but that didnt stop Yuri from sitting ever closer with their hips and thighs pressed almost flush. 

If that was the way it was, he had no desire to fight it. Otabek let himself lean against Yuri too. They sat in silence for a long time and Otabek felt he could fall asleep in there. He was starting to drift off when he felt a twitch beside him and a small sound.

While he had successfully fought off a nap, poor Yuri hadn't been so lucky. His face had drooped dangerously close to the water and his eyes were closed. His breathing was deep. He looked so vulnerable and sweet and Otabek hated to wake him up. He had to. Falling asleep in a hot pool of water was generally an awful idea even if the onsen was probably regularly checked. 

He separated himelf from his friend and started to stand, then shifted to sit on the edge of the onsen. He put his hands on Yuri's shoulders and gently shook. "Hey, hey, wake up. Can't sleep in here, come on."

Slowly, Yuri came to. He made a small questioning noise and opened his eyes, lifting his head. He turned to the side and came face to crotch with Otabek, his eyes suddenly widening. Otabek silently cursed himself as his cheeks went red. He kind of hadn't thought any of that through. He hurriedly dropped the towel down to cover himself. 

"S-sorry," Otabek managed.

Yuri stared at the towel and then lifted his eyes to Otabek. "Not the first time I've seen a dick in here," he mumbled and reached for Otabek. Once Otabek offered his hand, Yuri took it and hauled himself up, dropping his towel down as well. "I didn't know I was tired. We didn't do that much."

"We skated and took a long walk," Otabek replied as they started to make their way out. He wondered if the onsen should have been more of an 'experience', but he got hat he wanted from it - and then some. He was still embarrassed by having his junk right at Yuri's eye level. 

Yuri shrugged. "That's not much. Really, it isn't. Maybe it was overexcitement."

"Overexcitement?" 

The blonde didn't answer. He just escorted Otabek back to get dried off and dressed, at which point they were briefly nude around each other again. And Otabek couldn't help himself then, noticing Yuri's body a little. He especially noticed his legs. He attributed it to being a skater thing. Of course he would notice legs and ass! But he looked at his back and shoulders too. His skin was perfect, unmarred, and looked soft. 

They changed into their night clothes again and went to the bedroom. Yuri looked even more exhausted and went right to the bed to flop down on his stomach. "Ugh."

"Still tired?" Otabek asked, approaching slowly. He gathered up his phone and sat on the bed. 

"Mmmm. I was semi-tired last night, but too happy to sleep. I feel worn out tonight."

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Better than okay. But exhausted." He buried his face in his pillow. 

Otabek thought for a moment before reaching over to place his hand on Yuri's back. He wanted to see if his friend tensed up; he didn't. Otabek began to lightly rub his back, feeling his hand slide smoothly over his predictably soft skin. He used light pressure on him, inching up a little to squeeze the back of his neck lightly. His fingers brushed Yuri's soft hair. 

Intimacy, that's what it was. He wondered if it was okay. Would Yuri find it all too weird? Otabek once again found himself lost in his thoughts, which was frustrating. Was that going to be most of his trip? Was he just going to obsessively think about Yuri and how he was supposed to talk to and touch him at every turn and also wonder how Yuri would feel about it all? Then he would just be anxious the whole trip, which was exhausting. He just didn't know everything that he felt and what was okay.

His mind was a twisted puzzle and he had no idea how to start with the pieces. But he did know Yuri would help him place them, eventually. 

As he thought that he heard a light snore trail up from the pillow. His wildcat was asleep again. Maybe his thoughts bothered him as well and that was why he was so tired...in a way, Otabek sure hoped so. He wanted to know Yuri was struggling with the same thoughts but maybe he had them figured out a bit more. 

He needed guidance. 

He rubbed his back a little more before laying down on his own, staring at the ceiling. At his own home, he could puzzle things out at his own pace and then escape, where he would go back to feeling anxious and impatient until their next call or round of texts. But still he could back off for a bit. There, in Yu-Topia, he couldn't, and perhaps he needed that push. 

Otabek rolled on his side and watched Yuri for a few moments as he slept. He wished he would wake up so they could talk. Despite feeling tired before the bath he didn't feel sleepy. Morning couldn't come soon enough, and he regretfully accepted he had to try to nod off. 

 

Sleep came for him eventually, after a night of confusing dreams. Yuri was in all of them, he was right there, but for whatever reason Otabek was afraid. He was afraid to talk to him, look at him, interact with him at all even though Yuri was persistent. The dreams bordered on nightmares. And what was perhaps most frustrating was that he was aware each dream was in fact just that, a DREAM. Still he was powerless in his sleep. 

So, when Otabek found himself being poked awake, he didn't fight it for even a second. His eyes flew open to reveal Yuri leaning over him, poking his face like an impatient feline. "Hey, you slept for a while, get the fuck up," Yuri told him. 

"Eh?" was the groggy response Otabek gave him. 

"I've been up for a bit now. Already had to deal with Viktor. He brought us tea and wants us to go out shopping with them soon."

Otabek looked past Yuri to the table where two small cups sat waiting for them. Good, he could use some tea. But shopping? "Do we have to go?"

"Not really, but..." Yuri sat up, getting to his knees on the bed. "I want to get you something."

"Huh? Why?" Otabek asked, pulling himself up. 

"Because this place has awesome fashion, and you should wear some of it. I love your leather jacket but let's get you a cool shirt or some less plain fingerless gloves."

"I like plain," Otabek whined. It was true! He liked some patterns sometimes, but he didn't like to dress too outlandishly. 

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I know. Let me get you something anyway. Won't you want a souvenir?"

"Well sure but you don't have to..." He wasn't going to regularly wear anything Yuri got him even if he felt guilty about it. Those sort of patterns weren't really him even if they looked adorable on Yuri. Too adorable. 

As he thought that, a hand closed around his wrist and Yuri was hauling him off the bed. "Don't start that. I want to get you something, so when you leave you have something from this trip..." He let go of his wrist once Otabek had accompanied him to the table, picking up his cup. "I mean unless..."

Otabek picked up his own cup, sighing and shaking his head because he knew exactly where that statement was about to go. "I'm gonna want to remember the trip. Why would you think otherwise?"

Yuri shrugged silently and worked on his tea. His cheeks were slightly pink. 

"Yuri...?" Otabek turned his head, concern growing in his chest. He couldn't understand why Yuri would suddenly wonder if he wanted to remember the trip. There was no reason for the mood to take a dip the way it did. Yuri was confident and pushed for what he wanted, he didn't suddenly get sad over an idea. 

At that moment there was a knock on the door and then it swung open. Viktor stood there, looking dressed for the day in his super nice jeans and a purple and white striped shirt. "Hey, you two almost ready? I - Oooh." His gaze found Otabek. "You JUST got out of bed, didn't you?"

"Yes," Otabek said, looking at Viktor briefly before his gaze returned to Yuri. "I won't take long to get ready."

"Mmm well Yuuri and I are ready now. Tell you what, how about we all meet up in town? Yuri, you know your way around, right?" Viktor asked, directing his attention to the blonde. 

Yuri looked up slowly from his tea, blinking at Viktor. The pink faded and his eyes narrowed. "Yes. Of course! I found my way here in the first place without anyone's guidance, or did you forget?"

"Don't make fun of my memory," Viktor pouted. 

With a shrug Yuri sipped from his cup before replying. "We'll be fine. I'll take him to a bakery and then we'll find you."

"Oooh, breakfast date!" Viktor did a little hop and clapped his hands together briefly. 

Otabek nearly dropped his cup. "Uh what?"

"Stop being such a big dumb gay, Viktor." Yuri nearly slammed down his teacup and stomped over to Viktor, kicking his leg. "Get the hell out and just let us get ready!" Then he shoved him. 

With a shout of surprise Viktor started backing off. "Ah! Stop kicking me! Why do you always kick? Ah!" Viktor scrambled backwards out of the room and Otabek couldn't help feel amused at the way he almost fell over. 

When he was gone, Yuri slammed the door shut, which Otabek wasn't sure was a good idea with the way those things were constructed. He didn't really know, though. Yuri paused against the door, and then turned around. He was pink again. "Sorry about him."

Even if he was groggy, still confused about Yuri's reaction before, and just totally thrown off, Otabek couldn't help a snort of laughter. He shook his head. "No, no it's okay. That was...fun to watch."

"Me kicking out Viktor?"

Otabek took a sip of his tea finally. It was really good. "Yea. That was great. It's kinda nice to see someone knock him down once in a while," he admitted. 

Yuri looked at him and his gaze held...something else. Something he hadn't seen before. It was loaded with admiration and affection. He was taken totally by surprise. After a few seconds Yuri finally spoke. "We really were meant to be best friends."

 

Their breakfast date was wonderful, honestly. And it was kind of a date. Otabek just accepted it and tried not to feel nervous. Yuri had brought him down the street from the onsen to a little bakery that didn't have great signage and he would have just walked right by if he hadn't been escorted inside. It was quaint. Old. 

The cakes and cupcakes looked wonderful and tasty, and some things had already sold out for the day because it was late in the morning. As it clearly had very little staff, that meant certain things would not be replaced. 

Regardless, there was plenty for the two to pick from. They each opted for a couple of cream buns, Otabek choosing the strawberry and red bean. He thought it might taste pretty strange but it was delicious and he finished the first one within moments of them seating themselves at a very small table. 

He sat across from Yuri, looking around at all the cat decor in the place. Of course his friend had chosen that bakery. His friend who had crumbs all over his face as he worked on his sweet cream cheese bun and had his hand on something else that looked flaky and chocolate. Otabek just sort of paused and watched him, a big smile on his face that was only for Yuri. He was awful cute, going to town on that bun like that. 

Yuri took a big bite and chewed, suddenly looking up at Otabek. "Whaf youf smiling thfor?" he asked, mouth full of bun. 

"You. You're making a damned mess," Otabek replied. "You're talking with your mouth crammed full too," he said, and took a bite of his own bun. 

Yuri shrugged, chewed, and swallowed. "Some manners are overrated. I didn't show you all the food in my mouth, so it's fine. Besides, you can't talk!"

Since his mouth was full of bun, Otabek decided not to be a hypocrite and waited until he swallowed to react. "Eh?"

To his surprise, Yuri leaned forward and smeared his thumb over the corner of Otabek's mouth. "Strawberry," he said so casually and when he brought his red thumb back he stuck it in his own mouth and tasted it. "Yum!"

Wasn't that kind of a weird thing for his friend to do? Otabek wasn't sure. Maybe it was some foreign custom Yuri had picked up in his travels. "Ah, thanks."

"Yea, yea. That was good, maybe I should get one..."

"You haven't even started on your chocolate one! Can you really eat another pastry?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Of course. I can eat a lot, try me. And unlike the pig, I'm not going to become a fatty because I know how to exercise."

"I can't even imagine you with weight," Otabek admitted. Yuri was kind of tiny, though he wasn't finished growing even at sixteen. "I don't care, get one if you want."

"I just might! But, I'll eat the chocolate one first." He finished off the first bun and reached for the chocolate one. "It's nice to be here with someone," he said, studying the chocolate thing. "I ussually come alone. If Viktor and Yuuri don't know about this place, I am definitely not going to show them. I wouldn't show this to most people."

So, he wasn't most people. Otabek nodded quietly while on the inside he felt warm, happy. "I see."

"For one, it's quiet here." That was true. There were other people but there was a mutual quiet, as if people understood that was not the place to go and have loud conversations. "They're loud sometimes. You're not. You appreciate things they don't...you seem to understand things better, take them in more. I like that."

"I...oh." His cheeks were reddening at the sudden compliments. They had derailed from the topic of the bakery, hadn't they?

Yuri took a bite from his chocolate thing and appeared to think for a minute. "You keep me pretty calm. Usually focusing on training and learning will do that if I'm not pushed the wrong way. Or, you know, being around my grandpa." He gave a happy little smile. "It's hard to find anyone I feel comfortable around. I have to work myself up to actually tolerating people, most of the time. I mostly like my cats."

Well, there was one thing he could comment on. "It's hard to tolerate most people, yea..." He still didn't know what to say to everything else. He knew he should say something when Yuri was telling him so many lovely things. What and how though?

Luckily for him, Yuri kept going during a rare time of complete rambling. "I dunno how you tolerate me. You came to me in the beginning anyway and I'm pretty sure I never said anything nice to you before."

"I can't remember you saying much of anything at all to me."

"Yea um..." Yuri looked away, a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry."

Otabek tilted his head. "Why? I don't care. You didn't say anything and then I still wanted to be friends with you. Who cares. It worked out."

"Still..." Yuri kept looking away. "I wish I had gotten to know you sooner. It would have made Viktor's aband...uh...abandonment less lonely. That and my training, travels to these events...watching him grow closer to the pig..."

"While you had no one."

"Mmm..." He looked back at Otabek, his gaze troubled. "I didn't -I wasn't looking for anyone to depend on, I really wasn't. I had goals in mind and they were in the world of skating, they weren't about people. But I did feel...weird, when Viktor left. Even weirder seeing photos of everyone hanging out together and all that. I didn't fit in with a lot of the others..."

"I fit in even less than you." Otabek shrugged. He knew it. He wasn't really in the top social circle of the skaters until he became friends with Yuri, and even then he kind of felt like he was viewed as an extra wheel. That was until he was invited to Japan with Yuri. Then he felt a sense of belonging that he'd never known he was seeking. 

It was funny to think they actually felt the same way. Neither of them knew they needed the other until they were friends. Yes, Otabek had sought him out, but he didn't think it was because he needed him. He wanted to make a connection with him because...

...He couldn't even begin to explain it fully, actually. 

"Not that I cared about fitting in," Otabek said after pausing with his thoughts. Yuri had seemed to understand, not interrupting the whole time. "I think everyone thought I hated everybody. I didn't care one way or another. "

Yuri laughed. "I know. I think I knew that then, too. Thanks for giving a little more of a shit about me, though."

That was one way to put it. Otabek laughed too. "Course. I'll always be so, so happy I did." He turned redder, as did Yuri. He felt he ought to say more, especially when so much had spilled from Yuri's lips. It wasn't expected of him, though, and...

The moment was passing. 

"Bleh, I don't have room for all this," Yuri said and pushed his pastry away. "So, let's find the other two and go shopping. You ready?"

"For them? I don't know...shopping? Yes! I know where we're going to go!" Yuri stood up quickly from his chair and put out his hand. "You ready?"

"I'm still eating my bun!"

"Eat it on the way! Come on..." Yuri was suddenly very impatient.

Perhaps he felt he said too much. Otabek could get that, and he wasn't going to make him feel uncomfortable. "Fine. Let's shop," he said, and laughed again when Yuri took his hand tightly and pulled him up from his seat. 

They strolled out of the bakery hand in hand, neither of them making a move to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and I am slow to update, I'm sorry! I hate being busy so much when these two take up 99% of my thoughts. I can't even claim to be joking, it's awful.

The pair found Viktor and Yuuri about an hour later at a high-end jewelry shop. Otabek and Yuri had exchanged glances that told each other they weren't particularly interested in going in, but, it looked like the other two would be there for a while. 

When they entered, Viktor, Yuuri, and lady currently showing them some bracelets all looked up. "Aaaah, you made it!" Viktor said with a friendly wave. 

Yuuri smiled at them and waved as well. "Hi! We won't be here too long, I don't think."

"We've already been here too long," Yuri complained taking a few steps in and looking around. 

Otabek didn't go into those sorts of places and he felt awkward. He looked in some of the display cases near them, seeing necklaces with diamonds and rubies, sapphires...pretty things that glistened in the light but held no meaning for him. "What are you two buying?" he asked, because he never saw them wear expensive jewelry either. 

"A gift," Yuuri answered quietly. "Something for my mother. She doesn't really wear jewelry often, but something nice for a special occassion..."

Viktor was looking at a sterling silver bracelet that had pink sapphires set in it, or so that's what the saleslady was saying. "Yes! She is always so welcoming to us, and we wanted to get her something as a surprise." Viktor told the woman to keep that bracelet out as he examined another. 

What a nice gesture, Otabek thought. With a pang of guilt he realized he still had yet to actually meet and thank Yuuri's mother. "Ah, that is kind of you."

"Leaving his dad out?" Yuri asked, his arms crossed and looking uncomfortable. 

"No, we're going to get him some high end liquor and the like," Yuuri said, looking nervous. "He can get silly when he's drunk, but he'll appreciate it a lot."

"Is he like you? If so I don't want to be anywhere near when he drinks." Yuri took a few steps backwards and looked at some rings himself. Otabek doubted he was really even looking at them, just directing his gaze somewhere. 

Before Yuuri could answer, Viktor piped up. "Oh he's worse than Yuuri! I'l take the one with the pink stones," he anwered the saleslady in the same breath, and Yuri groaned. 

And so they were only in that store for a few minutes, which was good because it had been small and somewhat stuffy feeling. The cool air outside was extremely welcome and Otabek took his time walking with Yuri while the other two walked in front. He didn't ask where they were going, not particularly minding. 

His attention was on Yuri anyway, who had gotten quiet. He bumped him with his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Mmmm." At first Yuri's only response was nothing but that sound. After a beat he looked at Otabek, his voice down low. "I just don't feel like talking much."

"That's cool." Otabek hadn't forgotten their past few conversations. 

"I feel like I should say something, though."

"Why?"

Yuri looked ahead. "You're here."

"So?" Otabek watched him, but Yuri didn't really respond. "For once we can not have to worry about our interaction relying so much on speech. Just enjoy my company as you have been," he said, offering a little smile. 

Yuri looked at him, blinked, and smiled back. "Yea..."

"Ooh look at you two." Otabek and Viktor looked forward as Viktor spoke suddenly, having paused with Yuuri. He and Yuuri both wore big smiles on their faces. "Talking all low, were you whispering together?"

"No..." Otabek blushed and silently cursed himself for doing so. 

Yuuri chuckled and reached for Viktor's arm. "Come on."

"Ah, but I love watching romance blossom," Viktor murmured with a sigh. 

"ROMANCE!?" Yuri yelped. 

"R-r-r.." Otabek couldn't even spit it out, his face far too hot and red. 

"You two, being together so much, lingering, those smiles..." Viktor was tapping his lips thoughtfully. It was irritating. 

"Viktor-" Yuuri's face wore a look of concern. "Don't push them."

"Them? We're not a couple!" Yuri snapped. "We're friends! Why do you guys have to put a label on everything! I'm not freakin' dating Otabek, he's my friend! I'm not into him and will never be into him that way so shut the fuck up!"

Never be into him? Ouch. "We're not dating," Otabek said simply. He felt like he should say more. But Yuri's words extinguished any fire he had to argue with. 

"See!" Yuri yelled and pointed at Otabek. "Not dating! No interest in dating him either!"

Otabek nodded, feeling weak. His stomach suddenly ached. He watched too as the expressions on the happy couple's faces changed. Viktor looked disappointed, and Yuuri looked very concerned. The air between all of them was awkward. And unfortunately 'all of them' included the people on the street who had heard and stopped. 

Past the bakery was a more populated shopping area of small local shops. It wasn't too crowded, but it was not a place to have a loud argument and draw attention to themselves. Some folks were reaching for their cell phones to take photos - they were kind of famous after all. 

Once again Yuuri tried to get Viktor's attention. "We need to keep going and give them some space. Come on, Viktor."

"But..." Viktor gave Yuuri a very lost sort of look. 

Yuuri shook his head and took his arm. "Let's go. We have other shops we wanted to hit," he told him. He shot Otabek and Yuri an apologetic look before he was able to turn Viktor away. "Look, we'll meet up with you two at home." 

"Okay," Otabek replied. Yuri didn't bother saying anything at all as the other two slowly walked off, Viktor looking over his shoulder. He had a frown. Otabek knew a frown on Viktor's face was not a good thing. 

For a minute they stood in an awkward silence. When the other two were out of hearing distance Yuri finally said something. "Anyway...well I still want to take you shopping." Yuri crossed his arms over himself and looked around. 

"Sure," Otabek said flatly. "Where do you want to take me, then? I don't know any of these places." He could make out what some shops were from illustrations on the signs and decor but since he couldn't read or speak Japanese it was difficult. 

Yuri pointed at a large shop off to their right. It had large windows and quite a few customers, with clothing in the windows. "There. They have some great clothes and I want something new."

He wasn't in the mood for shopping for clothes, but Otabek nodded regardless. "Okay." He headed in that direction. His feet felt heavy and the breeze in the air felt way too cold. "I might find something."

Yuri caught up to him, speeding up and walking alongside him with his hands shoved in his pockets. "I'll make sure you do! I'm sure there might be something in there you like."

"Mmmm."

"It's a big store."

"Uh-huh." Otabek couldn't find an urge to make conversation. It made the awkwardness hover in wretched way. He wanted to say something to Yuri, but he had no idea what.

Yuri appeared to catch on and didn't say much upon going inside the store. For a lot of customers it wasn't terribly crowded. There was lots of space for people to move by each other and clothing wasn't crammed in. It was on the quiet side with low music and low lighting.

He would have preferred noise. On a normal day the quiet was appreciated, but he wanted something to make their own lack of talking a little more bearable. But aside from a person asking if they needed any help, there was nothing. 

And even worse, Otabek didn't know what to look for.

He wasn't really in the market for clothes aside from maybe new gloves. And while the clothing varied in styles and brands, he didn't know if he liked anything. So he followed Yuri over to the men's section to begin looking around. The first thing he ssaw was just rows and rows of pants, which didn't seem promising. 

"I like the shirts back here," Yuri said suddenly, leading him to a back corner. "I get some of my tiger print stuff here, and once I found underwear with siamese cats on them. Uh, in a different section, but I mean in this store."

Otabek was left to wonder what section. "Anything with bears?" he asked quietly.

Yuri paused and looked at him. "Bears?"

"You know I like bears." He had some bear figures at home, and bear stickers on some of his belongings. Then there were his stuffed animals....

"Well..." Yuri shrugged and kept going. "Sure, but you don't ever wear bears on your clothes."

That was true. But maybe he could do something different, get a surly, protective bear on him. One that symbolized him. Nothing scary, nothing roaring and drawing attention, nothing sleeping and being lazy. But a quiet and observant bear, that vigilant creature, that would be perfect. 

His thoughts were broken when Yuri spoke again, and by then they had reached that corner of clothing. "No bears, though, at least not that I've seen."

"Ah...alright." He was a little disappointed, and stood back as Yuri dug through some animal print clothing. He'd look soon, maybe, but he was going to let Yuri do his thing. 

It wasn't long before Yuri pulled out a black shirt with short sleeves. "What do you think of this?" It had a tiger's head on it, eyes slanted with a fearsome smile on it's face. It's sharp teeth just barely showed while it's tongue curved out to lick it's muzzle as though it was licking its lips. The tiger seemed to be saying 'bring it on, I fucking dare you'. 

Otabek kind of liked it, because it looked like Yuri. "That's cool. You should get it."

"Oh, I will." Yuri practically shoved the shirt in Otabek's hands to make him hold it. "That one is my size. I'm getting one in your size now."

"Huh? Why?" Otabek asked, surprised. 

"Because we're getting matching shirts. I said I wanted to get you something. And-and I want it to be something that matches with me. So even when you go home you can't escape me." He smirked over his shoulder. 

His body felt hot, and his face flushed. Hadn't Yuri expressed outside how he would never have an interest in dating Otabek? And now what he was saying - they were best friends, but still! "I- Yuri, why would I want to escape you?" he asked, because that was odd as well.

Yuri shrugged and turned around with a shirt. "I don't know. But I'm not taking the chance. This will fit, right?" He held the shirt up in front of Otabek. 

It might be loose, but that was fine. "Yea, sure. That looks good."

"Would you wear it...?" Yuri asked, biting his lip a little. 

Ah, he was so cute. Otabek broke into a smile. "Yes, of course I would. Tell you what, let's wear them as soon as we wake up tomorrow."

Yuri lit right up. "Awesome! Okay!" And then he started past Otabek, grabbed his hand, and pulled him along, Otabek nearly tripping in the process. 

Otabek laughed. "Woah! You don't want anything else?"

"Nah. This is all I came in to look for. Did you want anything else?" Yuri asked, dragging him through the racks of clothing and trying to avoid people. 

"New gloves, maybe."

"Okay!" Yuri steered him toward the men's accessories section so they could look, and took his own shirt from Otabek to allow him to try on gloves. 

The gloves hung from a wall, and there were all sorts of options, from pink and blue star print to gloriously yellow and fluffy. There were plain black as well, and things Otabek liked, but...he nudged Yuri. "Hey. Pick something for me. Whatever you pick, I'll wear." He trusted him. 

Yuri blinked at him and then grinned before turning back to the wall. He studied it and reached for the yellow, fluffy things. He glanced at Otabek. "Even if I picked these?"

He sure hoped he didn't, but he'd wear them so he nodded. "I'd be pretty mad, but I would wear them. With you. In public."

Yuri stuck his tongue out at him. "Ugh, fine. UUuuhmmm..." He tapped his mouth with a finger and looked over the selections. "This is hard. There are a few that you'd like for sure, but I want to pick something that you know I picked."

"I'll know-"

"No I mean, it has to stand out enough that when we're around anyone we know, they have to look at them and know I chose."

"Oh." Otabek nodded. 

Finally after about a minute of staring, Yuri reached for a pair. He selected a grey pair with black leopard spots on them. They went farther past his wrists than he was used to but that wasn't a big deal. "These. I like these a lot. Put them on?"

"Mmm, okay." Otabek took the pair from him and slipped them on. They were soft, almost too soft, but his fingers poked out the openings easily and movement was easy. They didn't bug him even for how far up his arm they went. "These are nice! We can get these, then."

"I can get them." Yuri held out his hand as Otabek pulled the gloves off. "These clothes are my treat." He reached up and grabbed a pair of the same gloves. Then he looked at Otabek, face tinted pink. "I - I really want us to match," he said. 

"Ah Yuri." Otabek carefully thought out his next action, but decided to do it despite thinking about the earlier conversation with Viktor and Yuuri. He reached forward and rested one hand on Yuri's cheek. The blonde's eyes went wide as his friend's thumb stroked his skin lightly. "You don't have to validate it. I'd love to match you, okay?" He dropped his hand. 

"I-well, well good!" Yuri said, sounding all loud and confident, but his face betrayed him. He still looked shocked and Otabek felt weirdly proud he could do that. "Let's buy this shit and get out of here!"

"Sounds good," Otabek said calmly, and then yelped when Yuri grabbed his hand again to haul him in another direction. "Yuri!"

"Let's get going, come on hurry up!"

Yuri's grip on his hand was tight, and Otabek smiled. 

 

They went for a walk in town, making sure to avoid the other two if they saw them. Otabek found it hard to shake the conversation from earlier, even as they had fun window shopping and stopping for some snacks. Blossoming romance? And Yuri, saying he had no interest in Otabek?

He told himself that wasn't true, and that it was merely a cover. Then he told himself he was projecting his own forming feelings on Yuri and that he needed to fucking stop. Friends cuddled, friends held hands, and friends were very close. Just because Yuri was affectionate and sweet with him didn't mean anything much, did it?

It was so confusing. And Otabek felt a mild hate for himself, realizing that yes, he did indeed have a crush on his best friend. Everything only served to make it worse too. The matching shirts, the touches, how could they be just friends?

But they were. He needed to stop. He needed to watch himself. And he needed to not retreat to his mind like he was doing because if he was too unresponsive, Yuri noticed and gave him a bit of a look. So he would speak again.   
On the way home Yuri did speak up. "Are you okay? You seemed to drift off a few times today..."

It was evening by then. Lights came on outside the shops around them. "Yea, I'm fine. It's just a new place and all that." That was sort of true. He'd traveled a lot so it was rare to get overwhelmed by new places. 

"Oh." Yuri shrugged. 

"Hey, there you two are!" a voice called and bother their heads turned to see Yuuri waving at them, Viktor next to him. "Wait up!"

The happy couple hurried to catch up with them and Otabek watched Yuri's eyes narrow. "What do you guys want?" Yuri asked.

"To walk home with you," answered Viktor and Otabek couldn't put his finger on it, but it was like he was holding back. Viktor looked kind of helpless and like he wanted to say a lot more. He didn't. 

"That's all?" asked Yuri, clearly suspicious. 

"Yes." Yuuri nodded. "Tired ourselves out, we're ready to go. Did you two have fun?"

Otabek nodded. "Definitely. It's a nice town you've got here."

"We shopped, it was great, can we go?" Yuri asked. He was agitated, very agitated and Otabek could feel it radiating off him. It was worrying. 

Yuuri nodded and answered while Viktor was trying to. "Sure, let's go. You guys don't want to stop for any hot drinks?"

"No thank you," Otabek answered before Yuri could snap. He could tell he wanted to. And he knew it was because of Viktor poking them earlier. "I think we're just ready to get home," he said, trying to sound friendly. 

"Okay!" Viktor answered in a singsong voice. "I'm ready to go too Yuuri, let's go. I want to get out of these pants and I think you should help me."

"Viktor, could you not..." Yuuri rolled his eyes but let Viktor grasp his arm to turn him around before he slid an arm around his waist to start walking.

Otabek and Yuri followed behind, Otabek's eyes lingering on Viktor's arm. It looked so natural, so nice around Yuuri's waist. It looked safe and relaxing. They really enjoyed each other...he wished he could get away with an arm around Yuri. He really did. It almost made him ache to know he couldn't just do that despite all the hand holding they'd been doing. 

At least when they got back, cuddling with each other couldn't be far behind. And wasn't it just that morning when he was still unsure of how he felt? That had faded as his own longing became more clear...

Well he had to do something. "Hey..." he nudged Yuri and took his arm.

Yuri grinned at him and let Otabek link his arm with his own. Then Yuri shifted to walk much closer to Otabek, his other hand crossing to rest on Otabek's arm. He didn't say anything at all, and Otabek counted himself lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...all I want to put here is keep in mind I had formed this story in my mind and started on it before Welcome to the Madness appeared LOL. But oh my gosh how delicious was THAT???
> 
> Also my apologies on taking so long to update. Been having trouble focusing on a lot.

Just as he had predicted, Otabek drifted off with Yuri's face completely smushed up against his arm with one of his legs across Otabek's own. They'd been talking and well, conveniently, Yuri had wound up like that when he fell asleep. Otabek really wanted to roll over on his side but he couldn't bring himself to shove Yuri off or pull away. So it took him a little while to fall asleep but at least he was happy when he did so. 

He slept a dreamless sleep, as far as he was aware. The next thing he was aware of was waking up on his side with Yuri on his as well, facing him. His arm laid over Yuri's, their knees touched, and he could feel Yuri's breath falling gently on his face. His hair was a mess. 

Otabek had to pee but he didn't want to disturb his friend by getting up. ...And he didn't want to stop peering at his pretty face. If he could wake up to that every morning he'd be pretty happpy, he was sure. 

However he wasn't sure Yuri felt the same despite the fact he initiated lot of hand holding and cuddling. If he woke up to see Otabek just laying there and staring at him? Well THAT wouldn't go well at all, would it? Otabek decided to close his eyes. He would just open them every now and then and maybe if Yuri did open his eyes he could cover by saying he had just woken up. 

Yea, that sounded good.

He laid there for a few minutes before daring to open one eye. As he did, he saw Yuri's were open - briefly anyway as they fell closed right after. Ah, so he was awake. "Yuri?" he whispered just incase he wasn't really. 

"Mmmm, yea yea I'm waking up. It's late isn't it?"

"Is it? I have no idea."

"You just wakin' up too?"

"Uh huh." 

Yuri turned his head away and yawned. He twisted his entire body halfway in a stretch, his eyes closed tightly as he did so. "Aaaaahh...I'm still so tired!"

"Then keep sleeping?" Otabek suggested. "I have to go to the bathroom real quick, then I'll come lay back down."

"You tired too?"

"Nah." Otabek just wanted to be with Yuri but he didn't dare say that. "I'm super comfortable and kind of not ready to be out of bed. We can relax."

Yuri sighed and rolled on his back. "Mmm. Well, if you're not tired we should really get up so we can have breakfast with Yuuri's parents. They still haven't met you."

Oh yea. "You're right. I guess we should."

"Nothing says we can't lay down after we eat though," Yuri suggested, pulling himself in a sitting position and looking down at Otabek. He reached over and poked his shoulder. "We can make it a lazy day."

"Psh." Otabek stretched his legs, still on his side. "Once I'm up, I'm up. What do we want to do today anyway?"

Yuri just shrugged. "Guess we'll see where the day takes us after breakfast."

 

Breakfast was a little nerve-wracking. Yuuri's parents were both there, as was his sister. Yuuri himself was there and of course, Viktor. They were all at a large table and the only thing helping was the fact that he was seated next to Yuri and both of them were dressed in their matching shirts.

It wasn't that Otabek couldn't handle meeting people. He could, and it was part of being the athlete that he was. But the setting was different, it was meeting a family. And it WASN'T a coaching family. He had already met Yuri's team of course, espcially as he had met Yakov years earlier. He had yet to meet his grandfather which was kind of scary. And while the Katsukis weren't Yuri's blood family, they were still some kind of family to him. They were warm and welcoming and eager to know him.

That was terrifying. 

"So Otabek, we finally get to meet you!" Hiroko smiled at him from across the table. She was seated next to Yuuri, who was directly across from Otabek himself. 

"Ah yes. I'm sorry I didn't come to any earlier meals." He bowed his head just a little, not even sure if that was the right custom. He couldn't remember. His nerves were taking over a bit too much. 

"Oh that's okay!" she assured him with a smile. "You needed to settle in! We've had guests who don't even say hi for the first few days into their day despite walking right by us. We understand!"

"Well, that's rude. I usually give them a look," Mari said, in between eating from different dishes. She was next to Otabek.

Toshiya chuckled. "Now now. It's not a big deal, they come here to relax. As did Otabek, I'm sure!"

Viktor smirked. Otabek noticed but didn't say anything. He was sure Yuri noticed too, the way his nails suddenly seemed to dig into the seat beside him. "Yes. But since I'm visiting Yuri and not as a paying customer, I should have said hello before."

"It's no big deal," Mari said, looking at Otabek. "We get it. And you came to see Yurio in particular, we all think that;s great."

Viktor was smirking even more and Otabek didn't miss a little glare Yuuri shot his own fiance. "Um, yes, I did," Otabek answered. He still felt guilty. 

"So, don't worry about it!" Toshiya smiled at him warmly from his place next to his wife. "You're here now and that counts. And we'd be thrilled if you joined for dinner and drinks later!"

"He's underage, dad," Yuuri said as he leaned back and looked at his father. 

"Yea, do you really think Yuri would be da-would be hanging around with someone that much older than him!?" asked Viktor. "Though we won't tell on him having drinks."

"Don't you DARE try to get him drunk!" Yuri growled across the table, and Viktor just smiled at him in a downright infuriating way. 

Hiroko shook her head and moved suddenly as if to stop whatever was about to happen between all of them. "Okay, enough of that. We can eat breakfast now so you can all enjoy your day and talk more at dinner!"

"Okay. Thank you," Otabek said, and he really meant it. He knew what Viktor was up to, and he didn't want him to do it. If he thought getting Otabek drunk was going to work out as well as Yuuri being absolutely drunk off his ass, he was wrong. When Otabek was drunk, he didn't really want a crowd. With the exception of the time he wanted to be drunk to celebrate Yuri's win, he got kind of moody and sour when drunk. 

He didn't like that part of himself, not at all. That's one reason that participating in such a thing was rare for him. 

"Are we eating dinner together too...?" Yuri asked, sounding a little alarmed. 

Yuuri nodded. "Yes. Or at least, that's what we were all hoping."

"Is something being celebrated?" Otabek asked and he started to feel further anxious. Was he there for an important family event? Or just as bad, was it a cultural event he didn't know about? 

Mari laaughed a litle and nudged Otabek, making him peer at her in surprised too. "Nah! Geez if there was something important, Yuuri would have told you. Actually, scratch that, Viktor would have blabbed it." Viktor just nodded from across the table. He looked proud. "Anyway we're just having a family night since we not only have Yuuri here but all of you."

Family? Otabek didn't want to question that at the table. It was going to get awkward. He nodded. "Oh."

"It's wonderful!" exclaimed Toshiya. His smile was so wide his face looked like it might split. It was a mildly creepy expression of joy. 

Otabek nodded and as he saw the others around him eating, he returned to his food. He wanted breakfast to hurry up and be over so they could get away and...and go where? They'd shopped the day before. Maybe the beach again, or they could go for a run. He really hoped they might be able to skate with each other again, but it also made him nervous. 

As the others chattered around them, Yuri and Otabek were both relatively quiet. Eventually Mari finished, and left. Yuuri's parents finished up and left as well. They needed to start their day at work. Yuuri and Viktor were talking quietly to each other. Otabek couldn't hear them, nor did he want to. Yuri was looking at them a little. 

Otabek decided to take a chance. He slid his hand over to where Yuri's rested on his seat cushion. He nudged it with his pinky and Yuri glanced down boredly. Then he looked right back up at Otabek, confusion on his face. Otabek just looked back at the table and slid his hand over Yuri's, grasping it. 

Yuri lifted his hand up just enough to let Otabek's fingers curl around it, and he looked at the table too. Otabek smiled.

 

They did indeed find themselves at the rink later on. Otabek and Yuri got there before the other two, and were given the place to themselves. Otabek couldn't have been happier with it.

They had each changed into plain black training clothes for it. Otabek didn't fancy sweating inside his new tiger shirt and neither did Yuri. They had each hung their shirts up near the lockers in the facility. It was just fine by Otabek that they went from matching shirts to matching training outfits.

He skated casually next to Yuri, wondering if they should be doing anything with their time, practicing jumps or spins or anything. Maybe they should just have fun again. And by fun, he was hoping for something similar to the experimental pair skating they had done.

"Do you have plans for your free skate next season?" Yuri suddenly blurted. 

Otabek wasn't expecting the question. "Hm. I should be thinking about it, shouldn't I?" He came to a slow stop as Yuri went by, watching as the blonde went forward a little before turning around to stop in front of him. "I don't know."

"No ideas?" Yuri asked, head tilted. 

It wasn't that he didn't have ideas. He'd had some before coming to Japan. But in the last few days, his world was different. The melodies he would have used to represent his feelings, his ideas - they were already no longer accurate. By the time he returned from the trip the ideas would all be moot. 

And even once he was home, he was unsure that he'd have a solid idea. It depended on how the trip ended. "Nothing that fits, anyway."

Yuri slowly skated back and forth, making almost bored looking little turns. "Huh." There seemed to be a disappointment in his voice.

"What is it?"

"No inspiration? That's death in skating, Otabek..." Yuri's voice carried a kind of worry Otabek hadn't heard, and that in itself made him worry. "You can't just...there's nothing?"

Anxiety settled in once again and Otabek rubbed the back of his head. "It's not...there's stuff. There is! But it's not what I'm looking for."

"Then what are you looking for!?" Yuri skated over to him and stopped inches in front of him. "Don't say you don't know! You have to have some ideas!" There was a desperation in his voice. His eyes were narrowed, but Otabek wasn't sure of the emotion behind it. 

"Why are you getting worked up?" He'd been so calm before.

Yuri closed his eyes and shook his head. "What are you looking for?" he repeated, more aggressively.

"I'm not looking for anything I can explain." He was searching himself for an answer in a way. That was not something he felt he could put into a skating program, though. He couldn't do so at that moment anyway, it would be impossible. "Now you answer my question."

"Because I don't want you to leave!" Yuri yelled at him suddenly, he actually yelled. 

Otabek took a careful step back but still wobbled on his skates, alarmed. "What?"

Yuri was a mess. He had been fine but a couple of minutes prior, and at that moment he looked scared, strung out. "I want you to stay in skating with me! I want to compete with you! And if you can't find something that drives you, something to say, how can that happen?"

That was the last thing Otabek had expected and he stared silently at first. He had no plans to end his skating career anytime soon. And he was sure that as lost as he was at that moment, he would find something. He would discover some longing, some story, maybe even some happiness he could convey to the rest of the world. "Hey, hey, Yuri..."

There were tears in Yuri's eyes. "You can't just go, you can't just...like Viktor, you can't..." He raised his arm over his face. 

Otabek understood. He knew Yuri felt abandoned by Viktor when he left to train Yuuri in Japan. That he got. But did Yuri really think Otabek would leave him in the skating world? He had no urge to retire, and absolutely would never leave Yuri in it. Hell, if he couldn't skate anymore, he would still find a way to be there with him every step of the way...

"Yuri." He slowly moved closer to him and reached for his arm. "I'm not going to go."

Yuri jerked his whole body away. "Then tell me there's something that inspires you."

"I don't understand. Are you really telling me you have solid ideas right now? That you know, one-hundred percent, what you want to do?" Otabek tried again to reach for his arm and he grasped his wrist, but didn't pull on it right away. He gave Yuri a pause in which to answer but his friend was silent except for some sniffles. There were tears on his cheeks and it broke Otabek's heart. "If you don't know, would you say your inspiration is dead? I know that's not true. I know you have a lot of drive, Yuri, and you'll do an amazing job with whatever you and your coach come up with."

"Mmm..." 

Otabek slowly began to pull Yuri's arm from his face. His eyes were red-rimmed and still watery. His face was the picture of sadness. "What even brought this on? It's like someone flipped a switch just now. I don't understand." He lowered his arm and took Yuri's hand, clenching it tightly.

"It's just, I was thinking, I've been thinking on and off and I just, Yuuri's always telling that asswipe that he wants him to stay in skating with him forever. And of course he will, he's so fucking stupid, they're engaged! Of course Viktor's going to stick around. But..."

A sigh escaped Otabek's lips. There was more insecurity there than he had realized. He knew Yuri was attached to him, but hadn't realized how far it went. And watching the way Yuuri and Viktor were while knowing he and Yuri had but a brief visit - Otabek got it. Yuri got attached to so few people he could count them on one hand and he couldn't handle it if he and Otabek got divided. "Yuri? You don't need to put a ring on me for me to be here for you. I always will be, you know." Heat rushed to his cheeks. 

"I..." Yuri looked away from him, but he didn't flinch or take his hand away. 

"Do you think I'm lying?"

Yuri looked back at him immediately. "No! No, I know you don't...you would never lie."

"Especially to you."

Yuri offered a little smile. "Heh."

"Feel better? Calmer?" Otabek asked, not letting go of his hand. 

With a nod Yuri answered. "Yes. I'm sorry. I don't usually - I don't know what happened. I thought too much and got overwhelmed."

"It's fine, Yuri. You just needed me to say I wouldn't leave."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh well when you say it that way it sounds, ah, it sounds- oh, shit, I don't know. Like a little kid."

Otabek shrugged. "Mm, I guess. Cheer up and skate with me?" On a whim he tugged on his hand to try and pull Yuri closer. It worked and the blonde moved a few inches nearer to him. "Ice waltz?" He tried not to be nervous as he laid his other hand on Yuri's waist. "Come on."

Yuri sighed but complied. His hand settled on Otabek's hips and he smiled shyly, his cheeks still tear-stained as they began a slow movement across the ice. 

Given the chance, Otabek would have kissed those tears off.

 

After they skated for a little while they talked some more. Yuri brought up ideas for Otabek, bouncing them off him, and he felt bad but he basically only entertained his suggestions. Yuri had great ideas! So that wasn't the problem. But with how Otabek was feeling, he couldn't find anything solid there. He wanted to. 

The worst part was that he was sure Yuri could tell he was humoring him, but that was going to have to be the way it was. 

Yuuri and Viktor entered a couple of hours later, having decided to let their breakfasts settle. That, or they went right back to bed and had themselves some fun. Otabek and Yuri exited the ice while the other two sat there chatting. 

"What, following us?" Yuri asked them both as Otabek immediately set upon removing his skates. 

"Pft. Of course not," Viktor answered with a roll of his eyes. "We just wanted to skate. What, are you two not done?"

"We were just leaving," Otabek responded. 

"Oh. Perfect!" Viktor put an arm around Yuri who yelped and struggled. "Come on Yuri, I need to change too! Let's go have a chat!"

"Viktor - ah! Hey! I'll cut you with my damn skate, you want that again? Do you?"

"Ah yes, well, Yuuri will be my nurse in that cse," Viktor said with a laugh, hauling off the still protesting tiger. 

That left Otabek and Yuuri alone for a second. Otabek didn't have long, he needed to catch up with and save Yuri. But first. "Hey. Yuuri."

Yuuri turned his attention from the duo going toward the locker room to Otabek. "Yes?"

"Can we...talk tonight, after dinner perhaps? I need to uh, I need to sort things out and I think you might be good to talk...to..." Saying it out loud made him feel a little stupid. It really did. But he knew he had to approach the topic. 

Yuuri studied him, and kind of looked down before adjusting his glasses. "Uhhm, well, about what, exactly?" He knew. Of course he knew. He was making Otabek say it. 

"I need to talk about Yuri. It's-it's very important to me. Please?" Otabek couldn't spit out too much in that moment. He needed to work up to it. 

And so, he felt a huge wave of relief when Yuuri looked back up at him with a kind smile. "Sure."

That meant he had the whole day to build up to it. He had the whole day to figure out his thoughts, to try and decide what he wanted to talk about. He thought about it at the beach, and at the bakery when Yuri took him again that day. Yuri would tilt his head in curiosity. He knew something was on Otabek's mind. But never once did he prod and poke and make him talk. 

When they had downtime to listen to some music together in the bedroom, he was thinking. It was hard with Yuri curled up against him the way he was. But he made himself do it. 

Then it was time for dinner, and Otabek could already tell his plans were going to be thrown off. The reason? 

Liquor. A lot of liquor. Yuri's father was already working on it when Yuri and Otabek got up to the family dining area, Toshiya was a few shots in, and his wife was trying hard to keep him from taking off his shirt. 

"No one wants to see that! No one!" Mari was screaming as she also was trying to keep it on him. 

"Listen, that Viktor is always walking around shirtless!" Toshiya countered, and Yuri groaned. The drinks had started, the pork cutlet bowls were served, dinner was well on it's way, and they had spent too long listening to music after being told shit was ready. 

Had they been faster, maybe they could have eaten and gotten the hell out of there but no. It was early in the evening and Yuuri's father was already losing his mind. And he wasn't the only one.

Sitting near the back part of the table, red-faced and laughing, was Viktor. He was laughing A LOT. Yuuri was next to him, trying to get him to shush, but it didn't seem to be woring. 

"Dad! Minors! Come on!" Mari said as she pointed at Yuri and Otabek. 

"Come on in! We have Yuuri's favorite dish! It'll make you fat fat fat!" Toshiya announced and Viktor fell on his side with laughter as Yuuri's face began to darken. 

"Please Dad stop! Mom, can't you take him downstairs to get drunk with the guests?" Yuuri pleaded and Otabek wasn't sure that was a good idea either. 

"Oh yes! The guests! They haven't seen my dance yet!" Toshiya started wandering toward Otabek and Yuri. He tripped on his way. 

Yuri let out a mini shriek and shrank behind Otabek, who ended up being the one Toshiya scrambled onto for support to. Otabek's eyes went wide and he had to turn his head away from Toshiya's horrid breath. Oh, hell it was bad. Really bad! How smashed was he? 

"Sorry Bekota," he slurred out and then started giggling as Hiroko guided him down the hallway. Otabek hoped he was going to bed. 

Yuri gave him a little shove and Otabek moved forward, able to focus a little more on the smell of the delicious dinner. He made sure not to look at the way Viktor was trying to lick Yuuri's neck. Maybe he wouldn't get to talk to him that night, which was a shame, but he'd deal with it. 

Mari sighed and came toward them with two dishes. "I have some pork cutlet bowls waiting for you...and hey." She nodded at a little table set up some feet away from the main one. "I'm glad I set that because Viktor is, ah, well he's a bit gone. Might not want to sit by him."

"I suppose the pig...er...your brother is drunk too," Yuri grumbled as they went to the smaller table. Otabek sat down, ready to finally taste the dish he'd heard so much about. 

Mari laughed. "No, actually. He said he wanted to stay sober for everyone this evening. Mostly I think he didn't want to show his ass to everyone again. You ever seen Yuuri with a smiley face painted on his butt? It's not pretty."

"I don't ever want to see that!" Yuri said and made a disgusted face. "Never ever, that's so nasty!"

Otabek shook his head. "Same. There's something not right about that."

"Agreed." Mari laughed some more. "Well, I'm going to help take care of my dad. You guys enjoy." And with that, she was off. 

Yuri shook his head and then poked Otabek's shoulder. "Well go on. Try it while we're here. And fast, so we can leave those two." He jerked his head in the direction of Viktor and Yuuri. 

Otabek nodded. "Alright. It better be good," he told Yuri with a playful smile. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Yuri smiled back. 

Otabek shrugged. "I'll think of it." And with that, he picked up the chopsticks to try. He brought the noodles to his mouth, no need to blow on them at all since the dish had cooled a bit. Regardless...

It was delicious. Very much so, and he shoveled a little more in his mouth as Yuri leaned on his shoulder with that smile still on his face. "You like it then?"

Otabem didn't even answer for a few moments, until he had swallowed. "I do. This is excellent!" He started on some of the meat, eager to see if it was just as good. It was. 

Yuri plopped down next to him with a happy little noise and started to eat his as well. There was little space between them, and Otabek was glad for it. He was having a wonderful night right there with his friend and when he had walked into the room previously he hadn't been sure that would happen. 

Though truth be told, if they had to take the food back to their room to escape the drunks, that wasn't all bad. He wanted to talk about it with Yuuri, but if it had to wait, it would. 

But there he was, eating dinner with Yuri and smiling back at him every now and then. "I can see why Yuuri got all fat off this," Yuri said. "It IS good. But he doesn't exercise."

"Ha. Yea. If you eat nothing but this, that's awful," Otabek replied. He was rewarded with laughter and they chatted for a bit.

But then, of course, they were interrupted. "Yuriiii! Otabek!" Both jumped and turned their heads to see Viktor, who had crawled up behind them. "Isn't it good? Isn't katsudon so good? Oh my God I love it, it's so perfect! So perfect and delicious, I love to watch Yuuri eat it." 

"Okay Viktor let them eat." Yuuri had a hand on Viktor's shoulder.

Viktor turned around quickly, almost falling in the process. "Yuuriiiii, take off your shirt for me."

"What? No!"

"Yea keep that on! We don't want to throw this all back up!" Yuri snapped and Otabek winced a little. 

Viktor turned back to Yuri and glared. "Ah come on, if Otabek took off his shirt, you'd, you'd, Otabek, you should take off your shirt," Viktor informed him and started reaching out to help him with just that. 

He'd WHAT? Otabek half wanted Viktor to finish that sentence but he was too busy leaning away from those hands. Yuri slapped them away anyway. "Don't touch him!" 

"Heeeey!" Viktor whined. "I want to watch Yuuri eat pork naked, don't you want to watch Otabek?"

"I'm- ah- Viktor!" Yuri's cheeks we so red, and so were Otabek's. Did Viktor suddenly forget how young they both were? Oh well, probably. He was pretty drunk. 

"Viktor, come on let's go get you water. I'll take off my clothes in the bedroom, okay? Just come on," he said, and started to haul Viktor up by his arm. "Otabek, would you mind helping me out? Please?"

"He was just trying to undress me," Otabek said, not missing the way Yuri gave the other Yuuri an extremely shocked and offended look. 

"It's fine. I..." Yuuri sighed, and then took a moment to take off his shirt. He threw it on the floor. 

"Oooh!" Viktor's attention was completely captured by Yuuri's loss of clothing and his hand was on Yuuri's chest. "Oh yes. Yessss..." He started to walk toward Yuuri, but stumbled. 

Otabek shook his head. "Alright, I'll help. I'll...I'll be right back," he promised Yuri. 

Yuri was frowning. "Uh, okay." 

"Right back. I can't let Yuuri get crushed under the drunk," he said, and he dropped his hand to stroke through Yuri's hair carefully- a brave move.

And a move he shouldn't have done in front of Viktor. That was dumb, because Viktor had indeed noticed it. "Oooh look! Young love, there it is!"

Yuri's eyes were open in shock, his cheeks red, and he was watching Otabek who froze. Shit. Why did he do that? Why did he lose control like that? It was okay when they lounged in the room, but in front of other people and especially Viktor...shit. He messed up.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his head turned, gaze meeting Yuuri's. "Come on." Yuuri dropped his hand but motioned for Otabek to go with him and Viktor. "Let's go."

He'd help Viktor. And they'd talk. And maybe, just maybe, Yuuri could help him sort things out.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting Viktor back to the room he shared with Yuuri was quite a task. He didn't walk very straight when he was that drunk. Yuuri said it was possibly the drunkest he had ever seen him, off of that mix of alcohol. His father could handle it no problem, but Viktor, even with his tolerance, had gotten hammered way earlier than expected.

He bumped Otabek painfully into the wall no less than three times and nearly took Yuuri toppling down the stairs. Viktor fell on his ass as soon as they got inside the bedroom. Yuuri threw up his hands and went to get a bottled water from a pack they had in the corner of the cozy looking room. 

Viktor got onto his hands and knees and rubbed his butt with a pained noise. "Are you okay?" Otabek asked, annoyed but not wanting the man to hurt himself honestly. 

"Room needs to stop spinning, but yea I'm good! My katsudon is bringing me water. He takes such good care of me," Viktor said and the words weren't slurred, they weren't loud and obnoxious. There was a different tone to them there in the room. His gaze was directed toward Yuuri. Getting into their own intimate little space somehow calmed him. 

It could also be from falling down.

"You need to not keep up with my dad," Yuuri said as he opened the water and gave the water to Viktor, who sat back on his knees and drank it. Otabek was impressed he didn't dump it on his face. 

"Well he's so impressive! Amazing! He holds his liquor-"

"He doesn't hold it, Viktor. He's probably challenging the guests downstairs to a pissing contest right now."

Viktor lowered the bottle and blinked up at Yuuri. "Oh."

Yuuri shook his head, leaned down, and kissed Viktor on the cheek. "Get into bed. If you're this drunk I'd rather you lay down."

"Are you going to stay?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri shook his head. "Not yet. And don't give me that face! I need to go clean up."

"Ah." Otabek put up his hand. "Please allow Yuri and I to clean up. We've been treated to dinner and...all our meals, after all." 

Viktor looked over his shoulder. "Mmm hmm, except for your date." He nearly toppled backwards but Yuuri caught him. 

"It wasn't a date," Otabek said, feeling a lot of annoyance. He didn't need Viktor's shit if he was just going to be dumb and drunk. It was Yuuri he wanted to talk to originally anyway. Viktor had taken most of his life to understand having romantic feelings for someone, and it made Otabek unsure of talking to him. And that was in addition to the way he was...over expressive. 

"It was-" 

Yuuri immediately cut Viktor off, quickly reaching to take his hand. "Can you stand?"

"Uh." Viktor let Yuuri haul him up and he wobbled, but didn't go right back down. "There."

"Okay. Do you need the bathroom? Or should I just make sure you get to the bed?"

"I'll lay down." Viktor sighed and looked at Yuuri's chest. "Mmm. So are you coming?"

"I'm going to help clean up I said. No, come on!" Yuuri sighed as Viktor started to complain. "I'm not making them clean up, we left a mess."

"Yuuri..." Otabek still felt guilty. 

"No, no, I'd feel like a better host if I cleaned up." 

Otabek just nodded. He knew he shouldn't fight it. And he doubted Yuri would take too kindly to being volunteered to clean up. He watched as Yuuri tucked Viktor into bed and kissed him, watched as Viktor wrapped him in his arms and tried to keep him there, whispering what were probably lovely things in Yuuri's ear. 

After a couple of moments Otabek decided to wait outside the room. He didn't feel right watching them be romantic, and it also muddled his own thoughts. Even if he and Yuri were to become an item, he couldn't see them being like that. ...Right? He wished Yuuri would hurry up. 

It wasn't long before Yuuri did exit the room, closing the door behind him. "He's out. Totally. He is not going to feel well in the morning." Yuuri took off his glasses for a moment to rub his eyes. His voice was quiet. "We probably have five minutes before Yuri storms down here to find you."

Otabek bristled. "Don't act like Viktor, please."

"I won't. That's Yuri. Before you actually arrived here, he talked about you non-stop. If Viktor or I made mention of hanging with you two, he made it very clear he didn't want to share." Yuuri sighed and looked at a very shocked Otabek. "Listen, I'm not trying to act like Viktor, but Yuri likes you."

"Well, yes, we are friends, I - he invited me here." Otabek wasn't dumb. He knew what Yuuri was getting at, but he didn't want to show that. It made him feel odd.

Yuuri turned a little red, as though he wasn't sure how to approach the subject. He looked away briefly. "You know how I mean it. You know how I said Viktor was the first person I wanted to hold onto...I know to Yuri, that's you."

"He has his grandfather."

Yuuri sighed. "His grandfather raised him. Family is a little different. I don't think there was any need to say I wanted to hold onto my parents."

A fair point, but Otabek still found himself resisting. "Okay, but...Viktor for him as well."

The response from Yuuri was a laugh, which startled Otabek. Yuuri caught himself. "Sorry I...yea, they have a comfortable bond where Yuri seems kind of unwilling to admit he has an attachment to Viktor, but it's still not like that."

"I don't know." Otabek glared. "When Viktor took off on him to come to you, he was very upset."

Yuuri turned redder. "It's still not quite the same. He's been around Viktor a long time, he was a fixture he...I...Yuri didn't just 'find' him like he did you."

"I found Yuri, actually."

It was Yuuri's turn to glare. "You KNOW what I mean."

Otabek nodded. He needed to drop the asshole act when he had asked Yuuri for help and the other man was trying to do exactly that. He wasn't even saying anything bad. If anything his words were what Otabek wanted to hear, but he couldn't allow himself to believe. "Do you think he wants to date me, then?" Otabek asked.

Yuuri stared at him with annoyance painted across his face. "Did you even listen to me?"

"Yes! But do you think this is a passing thing for him? I know you said...you said I'm to him what Viktor is to you. But he's not you, so what does this mean?"

"You're turning this into something convoluted. Otabek, why are you trying so hard to shut down the idea that Yuri wants to be with you?" Yuuri asked, and his voice was gentle then. 

Otabek looked at the ground. "I don't know."

"Talk to him. You won't regret it." Yuuri gave him a nudge with his arm. "Come on, let's go clean up."

With a nod, Otabek pulled away from the wall. He had nothing else to say for the time being, so he and Yuuri returned to the dining room. Yuri promptly yelled at them and accused them of thinking about skipping out on the mess. Otabek just smirked at him and in no time the three had cleaned up. Yuuri thanked them profusely for helping before going back to his room. Instead of going to theirs, Yuri and Otabek sat down with hot tea at their little table. 

"So what took so long?" Yuri asked, blowing on the tea in his cup. 

"Viktor. He was really hammered. I thought he was going to fall down the stairs."

Yuri cackled. "That would have been really funny."

"Oh come on, you don't want him hurt. You want him competing," Otabek pointed out as he took a sip. 

"Yea, yea, I do want to compete against the douche, it's true. Did he strip? Did he fight going to bed?"

With a laugh Otabek answered. "No, no, he didn't strip! Ahaha I'm so glad he didn't strip. He fell down and then needed water, you know, needy stuff."

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "So why were you and Yuuri outside his room talking?"

The laughter died and Otabek looked at him. "Eh?"

"I started to come find you guys. I saw you both talking and hid." Yuri narrowed his eyes.

Shit, he couldn't broach the subject right then. It wasn't the ideal timing! "Oh, yea, we were chatting for a few minutes," he said nonchalantly. Yuri continued to stare so he expanded on it. "It was just chatting, Yuri, Viktor was being obnoxious so I went out to wait for Yuuri and then he came out and we made small talk. I didn't want to be rude when he's been letting me stay."

It worked. Yuri sighed and visibly relaxed. "Okay. Sorry."

"What were you worried about?" Otabek asked, perplexed. He couldn't think of anything Yuri needed to worry about in relation to the other skater and himself.

Yuri only shrugged. "Nothing. I'm really tired."

"Yea, let's go to bed after the tea."

"Mmmm," Yuri agreed. 

When they finished and washed their cups, Otabek decided to be brave. He hadn't initiated enough and it was a good way to explore how things were. When Yuri turned from putting his cup away, Otabek turned to him and casually took his hand. He was freaking out on the inside so he hoped it looked casual. 

Yuri looked at their hands and then at Otabek, who smiled and tugged him along. "It's late. Let's go." 

"Okay." Yuri smiled at him even as Otabek squeezed his hand. 

He held his hand until they reached their room. Each of them changed to sleep and took turns using the bathroom. Otabek was the first one into the bed and when Yuri came close, he reached for him again. Yuri blinked but gave him his hand. Otabek pulled gently. 

Yuri didn't need it. He was already climbing into the bed. He didn't even try to aim for 'his' side, instead collapsing against Otabek and pressing his face against his chest with a satisfied sound. He stil had Otabek's hand and directed his arm around his smaller body so he was held. 

Otabek blushed as he laid there with his chin placed against Yuri's blonde hair. He'd be stupid to question things any further...but he was still going to. 

His mind didn't settle down when they woke up cuddled close together. They'd just happened to fall asleep like that and not move. His heart raced when Yuri finally woke up a while after him and stretched on the bed. Yuri had shifted away, looked at him through tired eyes, and then gone right back how he was with a small sigh.

Oh. Okay.

The next couple of days were just like that. They were filled with obvious signs. 

Breakfast or dinner, Yuri and Otabek were attached to one another. If they went to the rink, it was dancing together on the ice, with lots of touching, lots of shared looks. If they went out, they went to their bakery or somewhere else private. To Otabek it felt like they were dating without having ever talked about it at all. It wasn't like they kissed or did anything questionable, but being joined at the hip and cuddling kind of made it clear. 

"Any updates?" Yuuri asked him one afternoon as they stood on the side of the rink, watching Viktor and Yuri discussing and trying some jumps. 

Otabek immediately colored. "No."

"When we woke you two up this morning he was literally laying on top of you." Yuuri shot him an amused look. 

"You know, when Viktor first came out here and practically crawled all over you, didn't it kind of go over your head too?" 

It was Yuuri's turn to go red. "Shush that's...that's different! I forgot about the banquet, and I honestly didn't think he'd want to stick around me..."

"Why?"

"Russia's hot ice skating legend, with me...come on. And I thought he might want to return to something better. I...this isn't about me." Yuuri shook his head. "Unless, do you feel anxious?"

"Sometimes." Otabek shrugged, struggling to find a way to voice his thoughts. "It's clear he likes me too." He felt weird saying that, like he was deciding for someone else. "But I don't know what stands between me and actually asking him out."

"Are you worried about, ah, the whole being gay thing?" Yuuri asked with a nervous laugh. 

Otabek had thought about that, but in the end he didn't care so much about his sexuality and all that. It wasn't on the list of things he let stress him out. He cared for Yuri and Yuri alone anyway. "No."

"Ah..."

"Yuuuuriiii!" came a singsong voice from the ice. Viktor skated over closer to them and pointed. "Our Yurio would like to demonstrate something for you. So please go out there and show him!"

"Mmm. Okay." Yuuri gave Otabek and apologetic look. "I'll be back," he said, scooting to the ice and giving Viktor a quick kiss on the cheek as he did so. 

Viktor took Yuuri's place, sort of. He scooted even closer to Otabek. "How come you haven't asked him out to dinner, hm?" he asked. 

Of course Viktor was going to bring it up. Of course! "I don't know."

"Well hurry up!" Viktor said, and gave him a wide smile. It hung there for a few seconds but faded when Otabek just stared. "Seriously..."

"Why does it matter? I'll figure it out!" Otabek snapped, really hating being pushed. He didn't respond well to that at all. 

Viktor stared at him. "When I first fell in love with Yuuri and came out here, it was very painful waiting to be his. I didn't know whether he had a genuine romantic interest in me or simply idolized me but drew the line there. You're lucky - you came here and you quickly found out YOUR Yuri loves you."

Love seemed like a strong word, but Otabek decided not to point that out. Instead he stared at Viktor. "So, I got lucky. What's your point?"

"He doesn't know that you feel that," Viktor said, jerking his head in Yuri's direction. "Yuuri and I haven't told him and he definitely hasn't asked us. He doesn't like to come to us to talk about emotions past spilling that he likes you. This is all to say, he's unsure how you feel, and it must be very difficult for him."

He hadn't thought of it that way and Otabek looked out on the rink where Yuri was performing a spin. He didn't want Yuri hurting at his expense, but at the same time it was hard to imagine him pining after someone like that. "I can't confess to him out of guilt, you know."

Viktor didn't respond right away. He was thinking up a response to that. "Then I don't understand...You both love one another, there is no danger in telling him. I'm not lying when I say I'm sure he feels upset not knowing. I don't get it."

"You wouldn't. You got here and your first plan of action was to show Yuuri your naked body. I think that's goddamn weird." Yuri had accidentally seen his naked crotch, and Otabek sort of still felt guilty about that. "My Yuri isn't like yours, either. He doesn't want to be pushed like that. He...he wants someone who will just exist with him on the terms he's comfortable with."

"Which is you."

"Uh-huh." Otabek wanted him to go away. He didn't feel like Viktor understood what he felt the way Yuuri did...and even if Yuuri didn't get it, he wasn't forcing it. Maybe Viktor was more patient with Yuuri, but with someone else's relationship, he felt pushy. 

"Notice you called him yours." Viktor smirked and Otabek glared. 

Neither of them had a chance to say much more before the others skated back over. Yuri made a beeline for Otabek. "Skate with me!" he demanded, and then gave Otabek a nice smile. The smile that was for HIM. 

"Sure," Otabek said and he came to the opening to take Yuri's hand. Yuri immediately pulled him out with a laugh and they went across the rink from the other two quickly. Otabek wished he could leave all their words and his thoughts behind with them. 

 

There was no leaving any of those thoughts though. Even when left alone for the day by Yuuri and Viktor, Otabek found it hard to focus. He just couldn't shake the idea that maybe he was hurting Yuri by acting like his boyfriend without saying anything. Viktor had gotten to him. 

He knew Viktor's intentions weren't to guilt him. He was trying to help in his own weird way. Viktor had found love later in his life and Otabek could guess he didn't want the same happen to him and Yuri. That was kind, but Otabek was sure he'd say something to Yuri before he reached his twenties. 

Maybe. 

He was a little spaced out at dinner and stared at his noodles. His appetite was only half there. 

"Otabek? Aren't you hungry?" Yuri asked, giving him a nudge from his place beside him on the bed. They'd decided to stay in the room and eat dinner that night so they could keep watching a movie on his laptop. 

"Huh? Oh, yea. Sorry, I was spacing out." He lifted his chopsticks to start eating. 

Yuri watched him. "You okay?" he asked.

Otabek nodded. "Mmm. Super tired for some reason." Which wasn't exactly true, but all his thinking was getting a little exhausting. So it wasn't a total lie, either. 

"Oh. Maybe you should go to bed after you eat," Yuri said, still looking at him. 

"It's early, though," Otabek replied before eating a mouthful. He didn't want to sleep quite yet. 

"Maybe the food will help," Yuri said, and Otabek nodded. 

They both fell silent as they finished their dinners and watched the movie. Going to bed would mean being able to avoid the issue a little, but Otabek didn't want to run away. He kind of wanted to go take a soak in the onsen. He had the night before and it had really helped with the stress. Yuri had joined him which could have made for another accidental awkward situation, but luckily that didn't happen. 

Otabek set his plate down, eager for the movie to wrap up so they could go. And then there was a knock at the door a few seconds before Viktor burst in. 

"Hey! What are you two doing? Come for a night run on the beach!"

Otabek stared. That...didn't actually sound like a bad idea, but he was annoyed at the sudden entrance. Viktor wasn't even dressed for a run, he was standing there in his green robe. 

Yuri was the one who responded. "No! We just ate!"

"In half an hour then?" Viktor pressed. "Come on, I have energy to burn off, and Yuuri doesn't want to go!"

"Did you have to roll the piggy to his bed?" Yuri asked with a smirk. 

"Yes!" Viktor answered and Yuri was so surprised that the smirk went away. "He's being fat tonight! I'm bored!"

"We really did just eat," Otabek said. "I was hoping for a soak in the onsen."

"Do it after you run!" Viktor insisted. "You should-" He was cut off as Otabek startled at a sudden motion beside him, followed by a pillow smacking into Viktor's face. 

Otabek laughed. "Good one," he told Yuri, who beamed up at him. 

It didn't last long because that pillow came flying back and hit Otabek in the side of the face. He yelped in surprised and immediately Yuri had rolled off the bed. "Oh no you fucking didn't!" he said, grabbing the pillow and running after Viktor. 

Viktor wasnt fast enough at getting out of the way and started to suffer the beating of the pillow as Yuri hit him multiple times. "Hey! Hey not fair I'm unarmed! Yuuri!" he yelled, and Otabek laughed some more. 

Viktor was almost beaten out of the room when Yuuri showed up. "What's-oh geez! Viktor what did you do?"

"GET PILLOWS!" Viktor told him and Yuuri blinked before disappearing. 

Otabek didn't need to be told to get up and help. He grabbed his pillow and joined Yuri, and they pillow'd Viktor into the hallway. Then Otabek got shoved from behind and clobbered over the head. He turned to see Yuuri standing there with a shitty grin. 

"Get the pig!" Yuri yelled. "Hurry!" 

And so Otabek did. He used to think he was too old for pillowfights but as he and Yuuri sparred in the hallway with their 'weapons', he found he was plenty wrong. It was fun landing those blows on Yuuri's head. And it was almost equally as fun being knocked into the wall by Yuuri's attacks. 

If his friends at home could see him, they would probably pretend not to know him. 

It was a short little fight. One too many pillow blows to the head had Viktor finally backing off to his room. Yuri immediately turned and helped Otabek take down Yuuri, who giggled like an idiot until he was in the doorway to his bedroom, at which point Viktor grabbed his hand and pulled him in. 

"Time for a pillow fight of our own," Viktor said right before closing the door. Both Otabek and Yuri made gagging sounds. 

Then they looked at each other and smiled. "Okay, let's go back and finish that movie," Yuri said, his eyes shining. Sometimes when he got to do something others saw as silly, he seemed to be pleased, fulfilled a little. 

Otabek nodded and they turned to go to their room. When they both entered it, Otabek felt a little cheeky. He swung his pillow and smacked Yuri in the back. Yuri stumbled forward and looked at him in surprise. "What?" Otabek asked innocently. "What is it?"

"You just-" And then Otabek got him again, pillow to the face. 

"Ha! Sorry. Couldn't resist being an ass," Otabek said, and started to brush past Yuri to the bed. He didn't expect Yuri to do a combo of sticking out his foot to trip him and then hitting him with a pillow as he stumbled onto the bed. 

Otabek rolled onto the bed on his back and raised his pillow, but Yuri grabbed it. He threw it to the side and started to beat Otabek with his own. Otabek put up his hands and laughed, his head turning side to side. 

"I can't believe you! Traitor!" Yuri was laughing too as he stood next to the bed.

"Friendly fire!" Otabek claimed.

"That only happens when the other side is involved!" Yuri climbed on the bed and then to Otabek's surprise, he climbed right on top of his waist, straddling him when he brought down a pillow. "That was betrayal!"

"I'll make up for it!"

"Oh yea how?" Yuri asked, looking down at him. 

Otabek made an instant decision. He hoped he wouldn't regret it . He reached for Yuri's arm, gave it a sudden pull, and Yuri lurched forward and then down on top of him. His eyes were wide with confusion. With his other hand, Otabek took the back of his head.

If he didn't follow through, he was going to feel stupid and Yuri might feel awkward. So he just did it. He brought Yuri close in a fluid motion, picked his head up off the pillow, and kissed him. And it wasn't just a peck. He full on kissed him, lips pressed firmly together, his tongue skimming over Yuri's bottom lip. 

The hand on Yuri's arm slid up to his shoulder, splaying onto his back and helping him keep close. Still, his hand was only so firm on his back. If Yuri wanted to stop and pull away it would be very easy for him. 

Instead, he was kissing Otabek right back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. Holy cow. I did not mean to take so long...but I don't wanna rush things either. I hope the cuteness in this chapter makes up for it!!

The kissing didn't stop for a long time. 

Eventually Otabek found both his arms wrapped tightly around Yuri. He was a comfortable weight who had settled completely on top of Otabek. Yuri's lips barely left his and when they did it was merely so one of them could kiss the corner of the other's mouth or nibble a bottom lip. The kissing had only deepened the longer it went on, Otabek's tongue sliding eagerly over Yuri's. 

Otabek wasn't sure when or why they decided to cool it. Yuri had slid off of him partially but he tugged on Otabek to turn over with him. Otabek rolled and wrapped Yuri up in his arms once again, keeping him close as Yuri put an arm around him. He contemplated asking if this meant they were dating and having a full on emotional talk but decided against it. Instead he let sleep win out. 

He woke up to Yuri laying on top of him. One arm was folded on Otabek's chest and Yuri rested his chin on it, while his other hand was stroking through Otabek's hair. His eyes were fixed on Otabek's face, something he realized slowly as he blinked himself awake. Yuri was warm against him. He was also the first thing Otabek saw upon waking, which was just perfect for him. 

"Morning," Yuri said, still looking at him. 

"Hey," Otabek replied, looking right back. His mouth was dry. He didn't know what to say now that his feelings were in the open. At least, they had to be. "Uh, sleep well?"

"Best I've ever slept." Yuri scooted himself up, kissed Otabek's lips, and it started all over again. 

They made out for the better part of an hour, Otabek playing with his hair, rubbing his back, even daring to slide down and over the curves of his ass. He didn't know how acceptable that would be but when Yuri just giggled softly in his ear and kissed the edge of it, he knew it was okay. 

Everything was okay. 

"Mmm, maybe we should get up. What do you think?" Yuri asked Otabek, settling his head down on his chest finally. 

Otabek laughed a little. "I don't know. You look like you're getting more comfortable so perhaps we should just stay here."

"Spend the day in bed?"

"If you want."

"That seems so lazy," Yuri said with a big sigh, but he still didn't show any sign of moving. 

Otabek combed his fingers through his hair. Surely he would never grow tired of that. He wasn't yet out of his teens but that didn't matter. He knew he wouldn't get tired of Yuri. "Maybe we should be lazy. I'm on vacation, remember."

"As if I could forget." Yuri continued to stay there. 

That was all well and good, but then Otabek remembered - the other two. If he and Yuri were cuddled up in there too long, one of the two was likely to come knocking on the door. Yuuri would knock politely, and Viktor would break down the door. And because of their current position, it would probably be the kind of thing where Makkachin would be with him and the damn dog would run in and jump on them. 

His fingers stroked along Yuri's neck as he thought about how much he preferred cats. 

"Ah, Yuri, I need to reach my phone."

"Check Instagram later," Yuri murmured. His voice was heavy with sleep; he was dozing off again. That was a lovely idea. 

Otabek had one major issue with it though. "I need to piss too."

"Oh, really? Fiiiine." Yuri rolled off of Otabek, grumbling, and shoved at him. "Hurry the fuck up."

With a laugh Otabek hauled himself off the bed and strolled quickly to the bathroom. The faster he was, the sooner he could return to laying around with Yuri. It was a thrill, for him. He'd never ever so intimately laid with someone like that. It was a first with the cuddling, and certainly a first with the making out!

He splashed his face with cool water after using the toilet, thinking about it. He was certain Yuri had kissed no one else. Making out with him hadn't really felt sloppy or inexperienced. Neither of them really knew what they were doing. Could it be that they were just naturals?

Otabek dismissed that notion. He watched enough porn to know how to use his damn lips. Yuri may have. And it wasn't that hard to kiss someone, to taste their lips and slip his tongue in his mouth while squeezing his back. 

A shiver ran through his body and he splashed his face again. Thinking about kissing led to thoughts of sexual nature and he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready for that at all. Otabek fantasized, sure, but at the honest prospect of going out there and doing things to Yuri's body - nope. That he just wasn't ready for. 

Let someone make fun of him if they found out. He didn't care. What mattered was that Yuri returned his feelings.

Or he appeared to, anyway. 

He shook his head and left the bathroom. Would they talk about it that morning? He wanted to but the words felt stuck. Upon leaving the bathroom and seeing Yuri laying on his side on the bed, head propped on pillow and gaze casually following him, Otabek found it hard to swallow let alone speak. 

"Hurry up!" Yuri growled. 

"Charming." Otabek grabbed his phone on his way back to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed at first. He brought up Viktor's IM window at first, thought for a second, and then went to Yuuri's. "I'm sending off a text so those two don't come barging in here." He felt a hand on his back, then fingertips trailing down. It made him shiver. 

"Good idea." 

Otabek decided to hurry up a little more. 'Don't come in. We're-' He paused. What should he say they were doing? Making out? No, that seemed like too much to say. Too private. 'We're spending time together.' There, that had to get the idea across. He sent it and then shifted further onto the bed. He was still sitting up, pillows against his back. 

Yuri immediately adjusted himself. He raised himself up and pushed at Otabek's legs, immediately raising alarm for him. "Um what..."

"Don't get any ideas," Yuri said with a mocking cross look. He pushed Otabek's legs apart...only to plop himself between them, his back to Otabek's chest. "C'mon I found this funny cat video while you were in there. Have you EVER seen how far they jump when they run into an unplanned cuccumber? It's some of the funniest shit I've seen." He produced his phone from somewhere in the blankets and started to load up the video. 

Otabek laughed, putting an arm around Yuri, his own phone still in his other hand. It vibrated, and he looked over at it to read the message. It was from Yuuri. His cheeks grew warm as he opened the message. 'FINALLY! ;)' was all it said. Otabek stared, then dropped the phone next to the pillows. 

His other arm went around Yuri and he let his chin settle on the top of his head. The video was loaded. Otabek smiled as Yuri hit play. 

 

Hunger finally made them leave the room, though it was difficult. Even with his stomach rumbling and despite Otabek's urging, Yuri insisted on lounging in bed. When Otabek's own stomach voiced its agreement, Yuri hauled them both up. They changed from their sleeping clothes into things they could at least be seen around the house in. 

Otabek put on jeans and a white shirt with black paint-splatter type patterning across the shoulders. Nothing fancy. Yuri dressed down even further with loose black pants and a dark red and yellow plaid shirt that was a size too big for him draping off his thin frame. He looked damn good in it too. 

"Do you think they even have food out for us?" Otabek asked, and Yuri shrugged. 

"I've made my own snacks. It's after lunch which means we should have the kitchen to ourselves," Yuri informed him. He took Otabek's hand as they quietly made their way down the hallway. It was very quiet, and Otabek figured everyone was out and about for the day or possibly in the onsen. 

Otabek merely nodded and let himself be led. Yuri knew what he was doing there, as he was more familiar with Yuuri's home. He didn't seem bothered letting himself into the kitchen and hunting about in the cupboards and the fridge. He finally produced some noodles, chicken, and veges. "Stir-fry?" Otabek asked. 

"You got it." Yuri winked, stopped, and turned to study Otabek. He stepped closer and gave his lips a quick peck, followed by shooting him a grin. "Help me with this shit. I'm no one's little cook."

Otabek was red all over he was sure, but he laughed. "Yea. Uh-huh, okay. You're just too lazy."

"Oh up yours." Yuri set up a wok for them and had Otabek help him in cutting up the chicken. It was becoming more of a meal than a simple snack. Should they really be doing that? Otabek didn't care as much as he probably should. He was just enjoying himself doing something as simple as prepping food with Yuri. 

He cooked at home often enough, and decently. But unless his mother felt like helping out, he kind of cooked alone. He had his own preferences usually, so he just cooked up his own shit unless he got home late from a club and there were acceptable leftovers to heat up. 

Those were awful lonely nights sometimes. He'd sit there and watch a lot of couples out dancing when taking his breaks, and there were times he kind of wanted that. It wasn't romance he desired exactly, but the like-minded company of two people twisting with and grinding on each other in such perfect way. Two people who really fit, and perfectly. Two people who looked amazing when the beat was right and the colored lights surrounded them. 

He thought about pair skating with Yuri. 

Otabek was distracted from his thoughts when they started adding food to the wok and it made what felt like an insanely loud cooking sound. He even startled and Yuri laughed at him. "What, you think someone is gonna catch us cooking and get all pissed?"

"I-" That was exactly what he thought. "No!"

"Liar," Yuri hissed and jabbed him with his elbow. 

Otabek glared and jabbed him back. "Oh you're lucky we're monitoring our cooking right now."

"Or what?" Yuri asked, giving him a wicked smile. 

"Yea, or what!?" came a female voice and both of them jumped. 

Yuri jumped too that time and when he spun around to face the intruder, he hissed again and that time really sounded like a cat. Otabek turned too and there in front of them was Mari, holding a box of cigarettes and staring at them with an amused smirk. Her hair was tied back as usual and she was dressed in her usual burgandy outfit. 

She stared back at them and all were quiet, even if Yuri had a look of outrage on his face. Otabek tried to mask his own anxiety with as blank a face as possible. "...Or what?" she repeated. 

"Have you been watching us this whole time?" Yuri asked angrily. 

"Nah. Just walked in at the tail end." Mari chuckled. "I'm glad to see you two out here though. My parents were a little worried when you missed lunch and breakfast and didn't even have anything sent to the room. Yuuri had to assure them."

"Assure them how?" asked Otabek, while Yuri bristled. 

"Just said you guys were still sleepy. You didn't fool anyone." She winked. "Should we expect you for dinner later? Or are you going to go on a date?"

"A DATE?" Yuri snapped and then Otabek was even more on edge. 

"Yea, a date. Eat some food. Make eyes at each other. You know." Mari started to pull a cigarette from the pack. 

"No! We're not going on any dates!" Yuri growled. "No goddamn dates and we'll see if we show up for dinner!"

"Wow. My bad." Mari shrugged and started to walk past them toward the stairs. "Usually people in relationships do that." 

"Well we're not in one." Yuri huffed and spun back around to tend to the food while Otabek stared in shock. Maybe Yuri wasn't comcortable talking about it yet, but it still kind of stung. 

It seemed to strike Mari as harsh as well. She paused and shared a look with Otabek before slowly turning away to go down the stairs. And once she was gone, some of the sour mood went with her, but not enough. Otabek glanced at Yuri and then away. He didn't need to watch the food if Yuri was. And he didn't want to. 

His appetite had diminished significantly. 

Yuri hadn't said anything, but as they finally sat to eat Otabek wondered if he could tell he'd reacted a bit strangely. Yuri didn't really say anything. He asked Otabek if he liked his food. He made a comment about Yuuri being a piggy, and near the end of the meal asked Otabek if he wanted to go to the onsen. 

When Otabek declined, Yuri watched him for an uncomfortable amount of time before getting up with his bowl. He took it to the sink, washed it, and came back for Otabek's. When he did, he leaned down and Otabek felt Yuri nuzzling the top of his head, pressing a lingering kiss to it. 

His guard went right back down and Otabek turned his head to catch Yuri's lips briefly. Though usually he read his best friend almost perfectly, he couldn't understand him completely. Yuri was usually very honest - at times brutally so. And when his nerves got the best of him he not only pressed on but did so with amazing results. 

Emotions were different, but...

As Yuri drew away and took Otabek's bowl to the sink, he knew he couldn't place too much on the blonde. Otabek was way more locked up. He hadn't even managed to ask what they were back in the privacy of the bedroom!

"Want to go walking on the beack?" Yuri asked as he started to do the dishes. Otabek got up to help him. 

"You don't want to go to the rink?" Otabek asked as he started to dry things to put them away. 

Yuri shook his head. "Nope. I'm guessing that's where the other two are, and uh-"

"I get it." Otabek cut him off. Yuri had no need to explain it further. "Believe me I get it. The beach for sure. It's cool out again so it should be pretty empty."

Yuri worked on the last bowl, smirking as he did so. "Perfect."

 

And so, they found themselves on the beach in the late afternoon. When they left Yutopia, Otabek had considered reaching for Yuri's hand. Yuri didn't reach for his. Otabek suspected he might not because they were out in the public and Yuri's behavior with Mari had been odd. But still, Yuri touched him around other people, so surely that wouldn't change?

Otabek's head hurt. 

When they got to the beach Yuri paused and reached into the pocket of the sweatshirt he had changed into. He withdrew his phone and his red ear buds. "I loaded the playlist you made me," he said standing in front of Otabek. "I listen to it a lot."

"Oh? I need to make you an updated one," Otabek mused, touching his chin. He hadn't shaved very recently and could feel the stubble growing out. He might let it grow a little more. 

Yuri smiled and handed one of the earbuds to Otabek after plugging the set into his phone. His hair moved slightly with the breeze and with his eyes so bright, Otabek swore he never looked more perfect. "Go for it," Yuri told him.

When they each had a bud in, Yuri linked his arm with Otabeks so they could walk along the shore. Otabek's head still hurt but the music and the warmth of Yuri was soothing...if he could have closed his eyes and successfully kept walking, he would have. 

Then of course, he would have missed looking out at the waves with his Yuri, wouldn't have seen Yuri's smile when he steered them to a big white sand dollar that had washed up during high tide. Yuri had 'rinsed' it in the salter seawater before shoving it into his sweathirt pocket. Then he went back to linking his arm with Otabek's as they walked. 

They saw very few people on the way as the beach was indeed pretty empty. That was just fine. Yuri kept a little distance when there was another person, and when there wasn't, his head would touch on Otabek's shoulder. They made small talk along the way when they did speak. Otabek wouldn't have minded, but it was one of the few times he wished they were talking a lot. 

They reached the edge of the beach, where beach front houses began and they could not trespass. Not that they wanted to. It was quite a long walk they had taken together. Instead of going directly back Yuri led them up and off the beach to a grassy picnicking area. They sat at, or rather on, one of the tables, leaning against each other. Otabek put his arm around Yuri to draw him closer. He kissed the side of his head once, then twice. 

"I wish we could stay out here all night," Yuri said with a sigh. "But everyone will get worried even if we text."

"It'll get cold, too," Otabek pointed out. 

"So what...I'm warm right now," Yuri said and Otabek chuckled. "I am serious though."

Otabek squeezed him and turned to gently kiss his cheek, his lips lingering. "But the bed is so comfortable..." He couldn't wait to makeout with Yuri in it again. Even though he wanted to talk about it, he couldn't even pretend he would shove all that stuff aside for even longer just to spend time kissing and hugging Yuri. 

They could always have an emotional conversation when he was back in Almaty and they were reduced to long distance conversation. That totally wouldn't make it harder...totally. 

"It is," Yuri replied, and then he turned against Otabek. "But tomorrow we should sneak out for a while. Bring something warm. Something to eat, too. We don't even have anything to drink."

Otabek laughed, then frowned. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" he asked him.

Yuri nodded. "Very. Just you and me, let's get away. He took Otabek's free hand in both of his and sighed. "We don't have to go here. There's plenty of places."

"So you want to...run away...together?" He was having trouble following Yuri's logic. He was always doing his own independent thing but it still seemed strange. 

Yuri nodded. "For a night. Just for one night. No chance of being interrupted...just...please?" 

Otabek didn't really know if he liked it. He liked the aspect of being away from everyone. He liked extensive alone time with Yuri. But they could have that in their bedroom or even the onsen. Sort of. 

But...maybe it could be fun. And maybe they could figure everything out. That would make it even more worth it. "Fine," Otabek finally agreed. 

Yuri picked up his head and grinned at him excitedly. He then took Otabek's face in his hands, his eyes sparkling, and kissed him hard right on the lips. 

Otabek was glad he agreed.


End file.
